XP4 Heroes Coalition - Awakening
by XP4Universe
Summary: With the threat of the Emotionless and Dr. Dolan Danger coming to the Halidom of Ylisse, the Heroes Coalitions sends the Universal Guardians and the Squad of Excellence to stop them. Alongside Chrom and his warriors, they must fight together to keep Ylisse falling into chaos.
1. Arrival at Ylisse

One night at a forest located somewhere in the continent of Ylisse, a blue portal appears out of thin air and out came the members of the Universal Guardians and the Squad of Excellence.

"Ugh...'' Natsu Dragneel let's out nauseous groan as he held his stomach.

"I forgot..." Sting Eucliffe spoke whom is also nauseous, "Going through portal sucks.'' he commented.

"It's... almost as bad a riding any transportation...'' Rogue Cheney said as he kept a hand on his mouth.

Monkey D. Luffy stares at them in amusement, "Shishishishi... wimps.'' he quipped.

Ash Ketchum looks around, "Where the heck are we?'' he asked as Pikachu looks around in confusion.

Korra crosses her arms, "Were in forest... of all places.'' she grumbled.

"Great~" Dan Kusou exclaimed sarcastically, "Way to start our mission! Our first stop is at a forest and we had no idea how deep this place is, and it's night for God sake!" he stated in annoyance.

Geo Stelar rubs the back of his head, "Well... I guess it's best that we get moving and find the closest civilization.'' he suggested, "We need to find a permanent location to take shelter because I get a feeling that we'll be staying her for a while until we get rid all of the Emotionless." he explained.

Luna Platz nodded in agreement, "He has a point." she said as she took out a compass with it's arrow pointing North, "Hhmm... I can't trust the compass sometimes but I do hope that we find a village if we keep walking straight ahead.'' she stated.

Naruto Uzumaki shrugs his shoulders, "Beats standing here then.'' he said.

Ash then noticed a light coming from another side of the forest, "Hey! There's a light over there! I bet some people are camping there!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the source of light.

"Ash! Get back here!" Alain called as he ran after his fellow Pokemon Trainer with the others following suit.

Meanwhile at one part of the forest, we see a group of four people, two males and two females to be exact, sitting around a fire while eating their food.

The first male has a short dark-blue hair and has blue eyes. He wears a dark-blue mantle with yellow linings and it's right sleeve cut off, dark-blue pants with yellow linings and white straps around his chest, a pair of asymmetric thigh-high combat boots, a silver shoulder armor with a white cap on his left shoulder and gray gloves. This is Chrom.

 **Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse**

 **Chrom**

The second male is tall with a short brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white & blue upper body armor over a white dress shirt, black pants underneath a pair of asymmetrical armored thigh-high combat boots. This is Frederick.

 **Great Knight**

 **Frederick**

The first female is a young girl with a sandy-blonde hair tied in twintails and has blue eyes. She wears a white off-shoulder dress with a maid apron wrapped around her waist underneath a brown corset, a pair of yellow sleeves with puffy shoulders, a yellow petticoat over a crinoline, white tights, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves and a white head accessory. This is Lissa.

 **Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse**

 **Lissa**

The second female is older than Lissa. She has a lightish-purple hair tied in twintails and has brown eyes. She wears a dark-blue hooded coat with yellow linings and purple patterns over a light-brown dress shirt, dark brown strap belts and dark-blue waist-mantle, light-brown pants with dark-blue linings and spots, dark-blue pirate boots and dark gloves. This is Robin.

 **Tactician**

 **Robin**

As Chrom took a bite of his food, he can't help but let out a small chuckle, "What's so funny, brother?'' Lissa asked in confusion.

"I just can't help reminisce the time we found Robin from this forest and the time we found her again after she disappeared.'' Chrom mused.

Robin perks up, "Oh right... it's in this very forest that the two of you found me... twice." she said.

Chrom let's out another chuckle, "Those were the times." he said with a smile.

Frederick took a drink of water, "By the way your highness, it looks like that these part of the forest is not infested by those strange creatures that the local woodsman saw from the past previous nights." he pointed.

"Do you really think that there are strange creatures going around in this forest?'' Lissa asked.

"We don't know but it does cause fear towards the citizens.'' Robin stated.

Chrom nodded, "Then we need to keep patrolling this areas until the reported sighting dies down." he stated.

"Mi'lord... I believe it's best that you leave the patrolling to us.'' Frederick suggested, "I am aware that you busy with your duties as our Exalt.'' he pointed out.

Chrom let's out a chuckle, "I appreciate your concerns, Frederick. But honestly I enjoy going on missions with all of you, it's much more better than staying in the castle most of the time.'' he admitted.

Frederick let's out a sigh, "If you say so, Mi'lord.'' he replied.

Before anyone could speak, they heard footsteps coming from the forest, putting all of them in alert. Chrom and Frederick stood up and hot hold of their weapons, ready to strike to whatever is coming towards them.

Then out of the bushes, much to their surprise, is a young boy. Ash merrily walks out from the bush only to stop when he noticed Chrom and the others with weapon in hands, "Yikes! They have weapons!" he shrieked before running back inside the forest, much to the bewilderment of the locals.

A few seconds later, Ash came out again and this time, Alain and Dan Kusou was with him, "Ash! We told you numerous times before not to run around like that! I swear, if your mom was here, she'll be scolding you to no end." Alain chastised.

"Who are you people? And state your business?'' Frederick demanded getting Alain and Dan's attention.

"Business? I would love to but I don't have my business cards with me.'' Dan replied with a grin.

Alain whacks the back of Dan's head, "Business cards? What business cards?!" he hissed.

Dan rubs the back of his head, "I was just joking!" he cried.

Before anyone could speak, the rest came into view, much to the locals' surprise. They never expected to see a large group suddenly making a presence out of nowhere.

Geo then took noticed of them, "Oh! Hello!" he greeted, "Ash was right! There are people camping here.'' he stated.

"We apologize for our sudden arrival.'' Luna said, "I'm aware that you find us suspicious but we meant no harm or trouble.'' she reassured.

Chrom takes a good look at everyone before putting away his weapons as he nodded, "I see... very well." he said, "May we know your names?'' he asked.

The two teams then introduced themselves one by one to the locals with locals doing the same thing in return, Luna and Geo then told them about the Heroes Coalition, their current mission and the existence of different worlds with Luna providing evidence by opening a portal using a small device, much to the local's surprise and awe.

"By the saints, I never expected that many worlds exists aside from ours.'' Chrom mused.

"You seem to take this information very well.'' Ichiro Ogami pointed out.

"Well... believe it or not, my companions and I met our kids from the future.'' Chrom replied, "But honestly, I am still surprised." he admitted.

Robin then spoke, "You people said that your mission is to eliminate certain creatures.'' she pointed out, "Are these creatures perhaps the same creatures that has spotted in this forest from the past nights?'' she asked.

"Depends.'' Naruto Uzumaki replied, "What do they look like?'' he asked.

Frederick let's out a hum, "According to several witnesses, these creatures resembles some sort of reptile with white pale skin.'' he stated.

Hinata Hyuuga nodded, "Those are Emotionless all right.'' she said.

"If you don't mind, your highness.'' Luna spoke, "We would love to lend you and everyone our aid in fighting off against these creatures.'' she offered.

Chrom nodded, "I don't mind." he replied, "We don't have much information about these creatures, so it's best to have the aid of people who knew more about these creatures." he stated.

"Also..." Sakura Haruno spoke as she brought out her tablet, skims a few pages before showing a mugshot of Dr. Dolan Danger to the locals, "... we want you to be cautious and aware about this person." she advised.

"Who is this?'' Lissa asked.

"This man is known as Dr. Dolan Danger, a mad scientist and a criminal on the loose." Sakura H. replied, "He has been in the Coalition's watch list for quite some time. He never stays in one world and there's possibility that he might be in this world as well.'' he stated, "So, please be careful.'' she advised.

Chrom nodded, "I see... if he's that troublesome, then we'll keep our guards up for this man.'' he stated earning a nod from the Medic-Ninja.

Hsien-Ko crosses her arms, "So... what are we gonna do now?'' she asked.

Frederick sat down on a log, "Well... we're camping here for the rest of the night before we head back to Ylisse tomorrow morning." he stated.

Geo shrugs his shoulders, "Guess... we'll camp here for the rest of the night as well." he said as he turns to his companions, "Is that all right with you guys?'' he asked.

Soul Eater Evans shrugs his shoulders, "Sure. Whatever.'' he replied.

"I don't mind." Sakura Shinguji stated.

"Does anyone have a mosquito repellent lotion?'' Ichigo Momomiya asked, "I need one if were going to sleep in these woods.'' she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile... roaming around the world of Ylisse is a large black-colored starship known as the Shadow Destroyer. Inside, we go to the control room where we see Dr. Dolan Danger checking numerous large holographic screens.

"Hmm... I see..." Dolan mused, "... this world has it!" he claimed, "But it's location remains unknown.'' he said as he brought out a book and began to browse a few pages, "Now... if I'm an ancient alien artifact... where would I be hidden?'' he mused. He then let's out a sigh before throwing the book behind him, "It's no use! Looks like I have to look search every nook and cranny of this world if I want that alien artifact my possession.'' he said. He then turn towards the door, "JERRY!" he called, "Jerry get over here!" he yelled.

The doors opens as a large burly man came running inside with a broom in hand. The man is tall and large with a pinkish skin tone and has dark eyes. He wears a blue cap, a yellow t-shirt over a blue overalls and red & white rubber shoes. This is Jerry Jonny Torr McGee.

 **Dr. Dolan Danger's Assistant**

 **Jerry Jonny Torr McGee**

Jerry got in front of Dolan, he stood up straight and gave him a salute, "Boss! Ready for duty!" he proclaimed.

"Jerry, I want you to round up every morons in this ship!" Dolan ordered.

"Which morons?'' Jerry asked.

"The Zealots!" Dolan exclaimed.

"But all of them are morons." Jerry pointed out.

"I know that! That's why I call them morons!" Dolan explained in annoyance.

Jerry gave him a salute, "Okay sir!" he replied before leaving the room.

Dolan let's out sigh, "Why am I surrounded with morons.'' he grumbled, "Eh.. whatever!" he said as he walks towards a desk and pulls out a photo from one drawer, "Once I have my hands on the Ara-Ka Cube... then I will be unstoppable! WOOH-WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!" he exclaimed before letting out an evil laugh.

Suddenly, Jerry peeks his head from the door, "Uhh... boss?'' he called.

Dolan stops laughing, "What?'' he asked in annoyance.

"The Zealots are currently playing badminton at the bridge section.'' Jerry pointed out while jabbing his thumb behind him, "I can't seem to get their attentions.'' he claimed.

Dolan slaps a hand on his face, "I really need to hire better minions.'' he grumbled.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Meeting the Shepherds

After a night of goodnight sleep, except for Ichigo who can't sleep because of the mosquitoes, the large group arrived at Yllistol, the main capital of Ylisse, that morning.

"So, this is Ylisstol... the capital of Ylisse." Geo mused.

"What's up with this place, there's so many people." Dan complained.

"What are you complaining on, Dan?'' Shun asked indecorously, "Every time we go to a place with a large population, you always complain!" he pointed out in annoyance.

Luna turns to Chrom, "We're sorry about that, your majesty.'' she apologized, "Dan doesn't like overcrowded place for some reason.'' she stated, "How he comes to hate it is somewhat a mystery for us." she claimed.

Chrom let's out a chuckle, "No harm done." he replied, "Anyway... what do you all think about this place?'' he asked.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, "It's an awesome place!" he replied with a smile, "It reminds me of Konoha! Only that it's not populated by ninjas.'' he stated.

"You're a ninja?'' Lissa asked in awe.

Naruto nodded, "Hell yeah! I'm Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja and soon to be Hokage!" he proclaimed in glee.

"What's a hokage?'' Chrom asked.

Maka then spoke, "Hokage is is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Konohagakure, Naruto and Hinata's hometown, a hokage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja." she explained.

"So, you wanted to become leader of your village.'' Chrom mused, "I must say you have such a marvelous goal.'' he commented.

Naruto gave him a grin, "Thanks. But I'm pretty sure I still had a long way to go before I became a Hokage." he admitted.

"With every goal comes a long journey, one must not hesitate." Frederick said.

"Naruto may not hasty of becoming a hokage but I'm pretty sure Kakashi wanted to end his term as Hokage as much as possible.'' Soul pointed out, "That lazy ass," he grumbled.

Rogue looks around, "Hey... have you seen Natsu, Happy and Luffy?'' he asked.

Korra jab her thumb behind her, "They're over there." she replied pointing at a small meat shop where Natsu, Luffy and Happy is currently at, "Buying meat.'' she quipped.

"Will they be able to buy them?'' Robin asked in concern, "I mean... do they have the money to buy since you've come from a different world." she pointed out.

"Don't worry... before coming here, we change our money to this world's currency." Luna reassured.

Robin nodded, "That's very convenient." she replied.

Natsu, Luffy and Happy then walks back towards them while eating the meat at the same time, "Men... this meat is good!" Natsu complimented, "I'm pretty sure whoever chopped this pig raised it well." he stated.

"Shishishishi! Healthy pigs are always delicious!" Luffy cheered as he took a bite of his meat.

Happy flew down between them, "Vegetarians would disagree with this two." he claimed.

Sting stares at them in bewilderment and disgust as the two ate gobbles the meat like no tomorrow, "We're travelling with primitive apes.'' he grumbled, "And one of them is part of my team.'' he added as piece of bone land near to his feet.

After a few minutes of walking, the large group arrived at the palace. As they walks through the corridors of the main entrance hall, a voice calls out for Robin.

"Robin!" the voice called. Robin turns around to see a young man running towards her. The young man has a short dirty blonde hair and has dark-green eyes. He wears a yellow gii tailed coat with a red sash and brown straps wrapped around his waist, and furred trimmings, he wears a brown shoulder armor with a high-collar, black strapped gauntlets with furred trimmings, white pants with furred trimmings and dark-strapped boots. This is Owain.

 **Myrmidon**

 **Owain**

Robin smiled when she saw him, "Owain!" she calls back.

Owain ran towards her and gave her a tight hug, "I'm so glad that you're back!" he cheered, "Ever since you disappeared I was really worried.'' he said.

Robin's eyes soften, "Sorry... if I made you worry." she said.

Owain sets her down, "Don't be, I understand what you did back then.'' he reassured, "Besides... I always knew you'd come back.'' he claimed with a grin.

Robin smiles back, "Thank you.'' she replied as two shared another hug.

Lissa let's out a squeal as Geo leans towards Chrom, "Are they some sort of... uhh... a thing?'' he asked.

Chrom let's out a chuckle, "Robin and Owain were really close even before we defeated Grima." he replied, "When Robin disappeared, Owain kept a tough face but we knew he was devastated.'' he stated, "But it looks like he's now at ease after seeing her again." he said with a smile.

"Such a delightful reunion, blessed by the Gods!" Erica said in glee.

"It seems so.'' Frederick said in agreement, "But... when did you arrived here, Owain?" he asked, "We thought you went for a lengthy journey.'' he pointed out.

Owain turns to them, "I arrived here last night. When I heard the news that Robin is back, I quickly traveled my way back here.'' he replied, "The others told me that you went on a mission, so I decided to wait. And it was worth it." he said with a smile at Robin.

"Well... I'm happy for both of you and Robin. And I'm glad to see you again, Owain." Chrom said with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm really to see you again, Owain!" Lissa cheered as she hugs him.

"Likewise, mother." Owain replied as he hugs her back.

Lissa pouted, "I think you should refrain from calling me mother.'' she said, "I'm not that old yet." she exclaimed.

Owain let's out a chuckle as he let's her go, "By the way, who are these guys?'' he asked referring to the two teams. The two teams then began to introduce themselves one by one, "Woah! Never thought I'd meet people from different worlds." he exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you guys." he greeted.

"Likewise... but did you just called Lissa, 'mother'?" Ichiro asked, "Then does that means...'' he said as Lissa let's out a giggle.

"Yup! I'm his mother!" Lissa chirped.

"We told you before that we've met our children from the future." Chrom said, "Owain is one of them.'' he claimed.

"Sweet Cattle from Seattle!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Anyway...'' Frederick spoke, "... I think it's about time that we discuss of what should we do for now on.'' he pointed out, "With the creatures known as the Emotionless are confirmed roaming around the borders of Ylisstol, we must do something before those creatures causes havoc.'' he stated.

Chrom nodded, "I agree." he replied as he turns towards the team, "I need the leaders of this team to join me and Frederick in the meeting room to discuss on how we'll deal the Emotionless and by extension, this Dolan Danger.'' he stated. Suddenly, Geo and Luna were pushed towards them, making Chrom blink in surprise, "You two are the leaders of these groups?'' he asked earning a nod from the two, "Huh? That's quite impressive! Being a leader in such young age.'' he complimented.

"Thank you, your majesty.'' Luna replied with a bow.

Geo rubs the back of his head, "Thanks... though to be honest, I'm still not used of being a leader. I still had a lot of things to improve.'' he admitted with a grin.

Chrom nodded, "Improving yourself to become a better leader is really admirable." he complimented, "Well then... shall we head to the meeting room." he suggested.

And with that, Chrom, Frederick, Luna and Geo walks away towards the meeting room, leaving the others behind. Sakura S. then spoke, "So... what should we do in the mean time?'' she asked.

Lissa then perks up, "I say we go to the Shepherd's Garrison and meet the others!" she suggested rather excitedly.

"Ain't you excited?'' Ichigo pointed out with a grin.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "Well... it beats standing here.'' he replied.

And with that, the large group made their way towards the Shepherd's Garrison, when Natsu spoke.

"Hey, Owain." Natsu called getting his attention, "If Lissa is your mom... then who's your dad?'' he asked as Lissa's face flushed in red.

Owain let's out a laugh, "You'll meet him soon enough!" he replied as Robin let's out a giggle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the large group arrives at the Shepherd's Garrison which is filled by barricades made of crates and sacks, there are also numerous tables and chairs scattered around the place. There are three persons, two females and one male to be exact, currently present inside.

The first young woman has a long curly darkish-brown hair and has darkish-brown eyes. She wears a pinkish-silvered colored upper body armor over a purple & pink dress that reaches her thighs with two pink belts strapped in a cross, black long-sleeve like gloves underneath armored pads, black thigh-high boots and a head accessory that resembles a feather. This is Sumia.

 **Queen of the Halidom of Ylisse**

 **Sumia**

The second young woman has a long blonde hair styled in curls and has red eyes. She wears a light-pink shoulder pink with an ascot over a white dress shirt and a pink corset-like waist coat, pink and white baggy pants, brown thigh-high boots, pink arm gloves with red armbands and white bows on her head. This is Maribelle.

 **Magistrate**

 **Maribelle**

The young man has a messy brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a blue & dark-blue tunic shirt with a string tied around his waist over a white collared shirt, light-gray pants and brown boots. His most notable feature is the cooking pot on his head and the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. This is Donnel.

 **Villager and Fighter**

 **Donnel**

Sumia is the first to notice them, "Frederick, Lissa, Robin! You're back!" she greeted with a smile.

Maribelle turns to them with an irritated look, "Ah! What took you all so long?!" she demanded, "I've sprouted sixteen gray hairs fretting all over you!" she exclaimed almost snapping her umbrella to half.

Donnel let's out a chuckle, "Can you just be honest and just admit that you're worried?'' he pointed out with a grin.

Lissa ran towards Donnel and gave him a hug, "Donnel!" she cheered making Donnel chuckle as he hugs her back.

Korra leans towards Owain, "Let me guess... that's your father.'' she pointed out.

Owain let's out a laugh, "Yeah.'' he replied.

"Anyway... Robin." Maribelle spoke, "Who are these people?'' she asked pointing her umbrella at the group.

Each sides then introduced themselves to one another while Dan and Shun began to explain things about the Heroes Coalition and their current mission.

"Woah! People from other world?! That is so cool!" Donnel exclaimed in glee.

Sumia gave them a smile, "I really appreciate that you all came a long way here to help us." she said in gratitude.

Sakura H. waves her hands, "It's no pleasure, your Majesty." she replied, "It's our duty after all." she reasoned.

Sumia also waves her hands, "Please... just call me, Sumia. I'm still not used of being called 'Majesty'.'' she admitted.

"It's been years since you married Chrom, and you're still not used being a royalty.'' Maribelle said indecorously.

Dan leans towards Sting, "I expected that Chrom is married to a beautiful woman but I never expected Frederick is married to a hot tamale." he commented.

"She might hear you." Sting replied with a blank look.

Maribelle then pointed her umbrella at Dan, "You uncouth mongrel over there! I heard you! You watch your mouth!" she demanded.

"Ah! She heard.'' Sting said.

Sumia looks around, "By the way, where is Chrom and Frederick?'' she asked.

"Oh! Big brother and Frederick are currently in the meeting room with the leaders of this team." Lissa replied with a smile.

Just after saying that, Chrom, Frederick, Luna and Geo walks inside the garrison, getting everyone's attention.

"Meeting adjourned already?'' Hsien-ko asked.

Sumia smiles at Chrom, "Chrom!" she called as she walks towards him only to trip on some papers and fell face first to the floor, much to the team's bewilderment.

"Sumia! Are you all right?'' Chrom asks his wife in concern, "Those boots of yours again?'' he asked.

Sumia got up and dusted herself, "I'm fine, Chrom." she replied with a smile.

Lissa let's out a giggle, "Something's never change." she commented.

Ryuuko Matoi turns to Luna, "So... what did you guys discuss from the meeting?'' she asked.

Luna smiles at her, "We've discussed that were taking turns in going on patrol around the borders.'' she replied as she turns to Chrom, "But we came up with a much bigger plan." she claimed.

Chrom nodded, "Gather around everyone, I'm going to make an announcement." he claimed with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at an unknown location somewhere around Ylisse, we see a large hordes of Emotionless marching it's way towards an unknown direction. Walking alongside the creatures is a strange figure wearing a thick robe, concealing his entire body and only his eyes can be seen.

The figure's eyes narrowed rather ominously.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Into the Fields

It's been a day since the two teams arrived at Ylisse and by Chrom's permission, the teams gets to patrol and investigate around the borders of Ylisstol, taking turns while being accompanied by Chrom's allies. Ever since the Emotionless made it's appearance and became a source of fear, a few of Chrom's allies who left after the war returned to the kingdom to lend their aid, much to Chrom and Robin's gratitude.

Currently, as the Universal Guardians are out patrolling alongside a few locals, the Squad of Excellence and the other Shepherds are gathered around the Garrison, engaging themselves with different activities to pass time.

At one table, we see Sting, Rogue, Robin and Owain having a conversation. A conversation with a very odd topic.

"I don't find it magical that the findings that no sniper from the police and military are responsible of killing the governor of St. Nick City.'' Sting commented as Robin and Owain listens to him. Rogue looks up from his tablet as he listens to his fellow Dragon Slayer, "Only the police and military will implicate that a sniper is the cause of killing but not from one them which I find bullshit.'' he pointed out, "And personally... I don't like snipers." he admitted.

"Why not?'' Rogue asked.

"Because they're the reason why I always lost whenever we had a Halo Marathon.'' Sting replied with a blank look, making Rogue snort.

"What's is this Halo Marathon?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"It's a small weekly event that my friends and I play takes part of back at camp." Rogue replied.

"Halo Marathon... sounds interesting." Owain mused.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Lissa, Donnel, Ichigo, Ryuuko and another boy having a conversation. The boy has a short reddish-brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a blue caped-mantle with white linings over a black wizard's robe with an armored belt wrapped around his waist, white tailcoat, black boots and a blue wizard's hat. This is Ricken.

 **Mage**

 **Ricken**

"While continuing to study magic, I realized how childish some of my actions had been." Ricken admitted, "The sting of that revelation caused me to redouble my efforts, so I can become a mage of the highest order." he stated with a smile.

Ryuuko gave him a smile, "I like how honest you are, I wish you all the best. I'm pretty sure you'll become a mage of the highest order sooner rather than later." she stated.

Ricken blushed at her statement, "T-thanks." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo then turns to Lissa and Donnel, "So... how did the two of you gotten together?'' she asked with a smile.

Lissa giggled, "Believe it or not... Donnel proposed to me sometimes during the war.'' she replied, "I was really happy when he confessed his feelings to me." she claimed with a smile.

Donnel rubs the back of his head, "That was the best time of my life." he said with a smile.

"Though were still too young to get married, so we still need to wait but we don't mind." Lissa pointed out with a smile with Donnel nodding in agreement.

"I'm happy for you two." Ichigo said, "I wish Masaya would propose to me one day.'' she said with a dreamy look.

"Who's Masaya?'' Ricken asked.

"Her boyfriend." Ryuuko replied.

Meanwhile at a nearby crate, we see Chrom, Sumia, Sakura H., Ichiro and Sakura S. having a conversation. Then we see Sasuke Uchiha walking towards them with a large man walking behind him. The man is extremely tall with a short black hair and has a blank face. He wears a large and bulky silver & orange armor over a black bodysuit, silver arm gauntlets and gloves, and silver-armored boots. This is Kellam.

 **Knight**

 **Kellam**

"You're majesty.'' Sasuke called getting Chrom's attention.

Chrom's turns to him, "Is there anything you need, Mister Uchiha?" he asked.

Sasuke gestured his hand towards Kellam, "This man just arrived here moments ago and is looking for you.'' he replied.

"It's been a while, your majesty.'' Kellam greeted.

Chrom blinks in confusion, "Kellam? What do you mean of 'it's been a while'?" he asked.

Kellam rubs the back of his head, "Well... I went for a long journey after the war.'' he replied, "I'm pretty sure I told you guys, that I'll be leaving.'' he reminded.

Chrom looks at Sumia, whom is equally confused as he is, he turns back to Kellam, "My apologies Kellam... but it seems that we didn't noticed that you left." he admitted apologetically.

Kellam let's out a sigh, "It's fine, I don't blame you all." he replied, "My lack of presence is always been my problem." he admitted.

"It's a good thing that it's Sasuke-kun that saw you when you arrived." Sakura H. pointed out with a smile.

"He has a massive size, he's easy to notice." Sasuke replied, "I find it baffling how people failed to notice someone this huge.'' he stated. His statement made Kellam smile for some reason.

"Anyway... my apologies once more, Kellam. And I'm glad that you returned to aid us." Chrom said with a smile.

Kellam smiled back, "It's an honor, sir." he replied.

Meanwhile, we see Luna sitting at one table looking at tablet, checking any update from others whom is on patrol. Maribelle arrives and sat next to her, amongs the two teams, Maribelle gotten along well with Luna for obvious reasons.

"So... anything eventful from their patrol?'' Maribelle asked.

Luna let's out a sigh, "No... Geo hasn't replied back ever since leaving this morning." she replied.

Maribelle let's out a huff, "Are you that worried about them?'' she asked.

Luna shook his head, "No... I'm only worried for Geo as the others can take care of themselves." she replied placing down her tablet.

"Why is that?'' Maribelle asks again.

Luna let's out a sigh, "Geo maybe the leader of his team but in-terms of strength and power, Geo is the weakest.'' she stated, "That's why I worry for him.'' she said.

Maribelle smirks, "You really like him do you?'' she pointed out.

Luna's cheeks flushed red as she looks away, "What gave away?'' she asked making Maribelle giggle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a large field located somewhere around Ylisstol, we see the Universal Guardians alongside four individuals, two males and two females, walking around looking out for anything suspicious.

The first male has a short red hair and has yellow eyes. He wears a large black cape over a brown & light-brown tunic with a brown chest strap and belt, black & brown baggy pants with brown straps, black & white laced arm-sleeves, black fingerless gloves, silver & green armored boots and a black headband. This is Gaius.

 **Thief**

 **Gaius**

The first female has a short messy red hair and has red eyes. She wears a red body armor with white linings underneath a white cloth dangling with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, she wears red sleeves underneath white & red armored elbow pads and red gloves, two circular armor on both of her waist, red thigh-high armored boots with red & white armored kneepads. This is Sully.

 **Cavalier**

 **Sully**

The second male has a messy olive-colored hair and has green eyes. He wears a green chest armor with white linings underneath a white cloth dangling with a brown belt wrapped around her waist and a green long-sleeved tight shirt, he wears green shoulder armor with a white & green armored elbow pads and green gloves, two circular armor on both of his waist, green thigh-high armored boots with red & white armored kneepads over a black pants. This is Stahl.

 **Cavalier**

 **Stahl**

The second female is a Taguel. She has a dark shoulder-length hair tied in braids with lops ears on top, and has red eyes with a few facial markings. She wears a dark-furred collar, a purple skimpy body armor, dark-furred armbands, black underwear with a string pouch wrapped around her waist, and purple thigh-high shin guards. This is Panne.

 **Taguel**

 **Panne**

Gaius is chewing something in his mouth making him smile, "Woah... these Mentos candies are nice! It's really cool in the mouth.'' he commented.

"Mentos are awesome." Naruto replied, "It also comes up with a watermelon and cherry flavor." he said showing two packs of mentos with said flavors, "Wanna try?'' he suggested.

Gaius let's out a smirk, "Don't mind if I do.'' he replied.

"Hey, mentos boys! Get back in patrolling!" Korra chastised as she turns to Sully, "I can't believe those two.'' she grumbled, "I'm surprised that you got married with a thief.'' she admitted.

Sulkly let's out a laugh, "Well... he's not really that bad after I get to know him well.'' she replied, "I'm still pestering him to take examination for Ylissean Knighthood though.'' she stated.

"Hey, Natsu! Smell anything suspicious?'' Geo asked.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope! Can't catch any smell of Emotionless in this place." he replied.

Panne crosses her arms and let's out a scoff, "You're friend's sense of smell is utterly useless." she commented.

Natsu gave her a blank look, "Your sense of smell is so great! Why don't you find them?" he challenged.

"I would if actually knew the smell of these creatures." Panne replied.

Natsu thought about it, "Good point." he said.

Dan then turns at one direction with a raised eyebrow, "Hey guys... do you hear something?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's just you being an idiot." Soul replied with blank look.

"No! Seriously, I heard of something!" Dan insisted, "And it's coming from behind that large boulder!" he pointed out.

Everyone turns to the boulder and on cue, a group of Zealots are seen marching their way out behind the boulder and immediately saw them.

"Oh no! Zealots!" Sonia shouted.

Stahl let's out a laugh, "I like the color of their armors, red and blue.'' he commented.

"This is no time to talk about their color schemes!" Maka exclaimed as Souls transforms into a scythe and landed in her arms.

The Zealot raised their weapons and point it towards them, "CHAAAARRRGGEE!" they shouted as they charged towards the group.

Stahl brought out his Iron Sword, "Haha! And they're voices are funny!" he commented.

"Focus, Stahl!" Panne reminded as she brought out a long blade.

Geo and Sonia then transforms into their EM Wave Forms, "All right, guys! Let's take them down!" the former exclaimed.

And with that, the group charges towards the Zealots.

 **(Play Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

Sonia is the first to attack by holding up her blue harp-like guitar, "Take this!" she shouted as she stomps the ground two speakers appear between a group of Zealots. She then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note, blasting the them away.

Natsu charges towards a group of Zealots with fire building up inside his mouth, "Fire Dragon's... ROOOOOOAAARRRRR!" he roared and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards his targets, getting them barbecued.

Korra jumps above another group of Zealots, Korra then began to punch and kicks as many armored men coming towards her, Korra then threw a fist forward blasting a fire attack which burns a group of Zealots to crisps, she then swung her arms releasing a blast of water, washing away another group of simulation soldiers. She let's out a smirk, "Come on! I ain't done yet?!" she stated.

Hinata thrusts her right palm forward, hitting a red Zealot right on the chest area, the impact of her strike was strong enough to send the simulation trooper flying backwards towards a large rock, knocking him out silly.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he hits a group of Zealots with a swirling, blue energy ball from his right hand which sends the morons crashing towards every direction.

Maka position her right foot backwards as she raise her scythe high as she and her weapon began to glow, "SOUL RESONANCE!'' Maka and Soul shouted together as both of their wavelengths began to glow and fused with each other suddenly the blade of the scythe grew a lot larger as it continue to glow, "WITCH HUNT!'' Maka shouted as she charges forward and swung her scythe releasing a massive energy wave towards her targets, decimating their enemies on the process.

Ash then calls out for Pikachu, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" he ordered ad Pikachu leaps-off his shoulders and let's out a powerful surge of electricity towards a group of Zealots, electrocuting them before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Dan then brought out his golden-colored blade with several colorful gems, he charges it up with magical energy before swinging it, unleashing a large flaming wave of energy towards his targets, blasting them away with 40 degree burns.

Geo then transforms his right arm into a Mega Buster before aiming it at his targets, "HAAAAA!" he yelled as he let's out a rapid-fire normal shots, hitting and blasting every Zealots in sight.

Panne charges towards a blue Zealot, "The Taguel do not play!" she shouted as she slices the armored men in the mid-section, killing him.

Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse, "I love this part!" he said as he swung his Iron Sword and hits a red Zealot, knocking him down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse, "Where should I stab ya?'' she asked as she swung her Iron Lance and hits a blue Zealot, knocking him down.

Gaius charges towards a red Zealot with his Rogue Dagger in hands, "So long, sucker!" he said before slicing the simulation trooper on the neck area, killing him.

"Retreat! Retreat!" a red Zealot cried, "They're too strong! AAAAHH!" he shouted in fear as he and his comrades runs away in hasty retreat.

Everyone watches them go as Dan spoke, "Hey! Come back here, you bastards! I still have more flames inside my blade to roast all of ya!" he shouted while waving his blade in the air.

"No way in hell!" a blue Zealot shouted back.

"Huh? Cowards.'' Panne scoffed.

"I really can't believe that someone would send a group of idiots in the battlefield." Sully said in disbelief.

Hinata let's out a sigh, "Only Dolan Danger is the person who would do something like that.'' she stated.

"Speaking of which..." Maka spoke, "... if the Zealots are... then that means...'' she trailed.

"Dr. Dolan Danger is in this world." Geo said with a serious look, "We better tell everyone about this.'' he stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the castle, we see Shun walking through the castle's long corridors when he heard a beeping noise, he then pulls out a small device from his pocket.

Shun looks at his device and his eyes slightly widen, "Well I'll be... there's a _Blessed_ in this place.'' he mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Night in the Woods

It's currently night time at the Ylisstol as we start our story at the Shepherd's Garrison. Currently, as the Squad of Excellence are out patrolling alongside a few locals, the Universal Guardians and the other Shepherds are gathered around the Garrison, engaging themselves with different activities to pass time.

At one table, we see Korra, Maka and Hinata having a conversation with Stahl, Panne, Frederick, Maribelle and Kellam, though no one seems to notice the large knight.

Korra then shows them her tablet of Vanguard Academy, "You see... tomorrow night, both the Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy are holding a special event called the Unification Ceremony." she claimed.

"What is this Unification Ceremony?'' Maribelle asked.

Maka then spoke, "The Unification Ceremony is a traditional event that is held every year at the first day of school!" she started, "Each year one chosen representative from both Training Camp and the Vanguard Academy will be given the responsibility to continue preserving the unity on both sides." she explained, "They are called the Crown Holders.'' she claimed.

"How does a crown represents unity on both sides?'' Panne asked indecorously.

"Actually... the unity isn't actually presented by wearing an actual crown.'' Hinata replied, "They have to make a pledge in front of everyone and signed a book, and then they were given a special mark that symbolizes the responsibilities that they must shoulder." she explained.

"You said that each side has a chosen representative." Stahl pointed out, "How do they choose one?'' she asked.

Maka shook her head, "We exactly don't know.'' she replied, "Only the staff members and the higher-ups knows how.'' she claimed.

"I must say, this ceremony is very interesting." Frederick admitted crossing his arms, "But I do wonder how this Unification Ceremony even started.'' he stated with Kellam nodding in agreement.

Korra let's out a grin, "Well... there's actually a story about that.'' she replied.

As Korra's tells the story the origins of the Unification Ceremony, we go to another table. Chrom, Sumia, Sully, Robin, Owain, Geo, Sonia, Naruto and Natsu having a discussion when Gaius walks towards their table with a man behind him.

"Hey, Chrom." Gaius called, "Look who decided to show up.'' he said with a grin, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"Greetings, your majesty." the man greeted, "A fine evening for everyone." he stated with a smile. The man has a dark-blue shoulder-length hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white long-sleeve dress shirt underneath a brown & gray high-collared leather vest with a brown belt strapped around his waist and a circular plate on his left hip, dark-gray pants with brown pintstripes, brown boots, brown gloves, a white ascot and a shoulder, elbow and arm armor on his left arm. This is Virion.

 **Archer**

 **Virion**

Chrom stood up, "Virion, it's good to see you again my friend." he greeted as they shook hands.

"The feelings the same, your majesty." Virion replied, "When I heard that Ylisstol is being threatened by some strange creatures, I quickly made my way here to help.'' he said.

"Thank you for coming all the way here, Virion. I really appreciate it.'' Chrom said in gratitude.

Virion nodded, "So, are you currently in a middle of a discussion?'' Virion asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, we're currently discussing about tomorrow's patrol." he replied, "Aside from that... we're also discussing another threat, a man named Dolan Danger.'' he stated.

"Hmm... sounds like a troublesome fellow." Virion commented.

"You have no idea." Natsu grumbled.

As Chrom continued their discussion with Virion joining them, we go back at the previous table, where Korra just finished telling the story about the origins of the Unification Ceremony.

"And that's how the Unification Ceremony started." Korra finished with a smile.

"I must say that is quite a fascinating story.'' Maribelle admitted, "The story about two individuals, leading two sides, fighting alongside each other despite not being friends but despite that, they remained united till the end." she stated.

"I like the part where the first leader honored the second leader by granting his wish after his death.'' Panne admitted. She then looks at Stahl whom is sobbing loudly, "Would you stop crying?!" she exclaimed.

"It's really inspiring.'' Frederick said while crossing his arms, "Kinda sad though that you kids won't be able to attend the Unification Ceremony." he pointed out.

Maka waves her hands dismissively, "It's fine. Our mission is more important right now." she replied.

"Besides... Vanguard Academy's resident media crew will broadcast the ceremony all across the multiverse." Korra claimed, "So, we can still watch it.'' she said.

Before anyone could speak, everyone saw Dan, Soul and Ash walking around cautiously while pointing their devices towards different directions, trying to detect something in the place.

Korra facefaulted, "What are you three neanderthals doing?'' she asked indecorously.

Dan turns to her, "What's it look like we're doing? We're trying to find the _Blessed_ that Shun detected earlier today!" he replied.

"We are aware that there's a _Blessed_ here!" Maka exclaimed, "But can you guys try searching without looking like idiots?'' she asked.

"They were idiots to begin with." Maribelle quipped.

Frederick let's out a hum, "I'm still surprised that there's a _Blessed_ here.'' he mused, "You guys said that Luna is a _Blessed_ , right?'' he pointed out.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Luna is the only _Blessed_ in our group." she replied, "There are other _Blesseds_ in other teams and a lot of our trainees are _Blesseds_ too." she stated.

"Could the _Blessed_ be one of us?'' Stahl asked.

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "It's possible.'' she replied, "But the question is... who?'' she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a forest located somewhere around Ylisstol, we see the Squad of Excellence alongside Donnel, Lissa, Ricken, a male and a female walking around looking out for anything suspicious.

The male has a short silver hair and his eyes are closed at the moment. He wears a purple & black cape with yellow designs and tailings over a golden shoulder accessory, dark-purple vest, black baggy long-sleeve shirt, a purple cloth with a ribbon lace wrapped around his waist, black tights with yellow rings around his thighs and yellow & black shoes. This is Henry.

 **Dark Mage**

 **Henry**

The female has a short, red bobcut hair, she has brown eyes and wears glasses. She wears a black mantle with yellow trimmings over a black tight shirt and robes with a white chest collar underneath a black cape, gray & dark-blue baggy pants and brown boots. This is Miriel.

 **Mage**

 **Miriel**

The large group were searching around quietly when someone made a noise, "AAACHHOOO!" Donnel let's out a sneeze.

"Ew! Germs! Stay away from me!" Sting exclaimed backing away from the Villager.

"Bless you, Donnel.'' Ryuuko spoke, "But what do you have to sneezed about?'' she asked indecorously.

Donnel rubs his nose, "Sorry about that... somebody must have been talking about me." he muttered in annoyance as Lissa let's out a giggle.

Sakura S. looks around, "Spot any Emotionless or Dolan's idiot yet?'' she asked.

Sakura H. shook her head, "The Zealots will be easy to find with their constant bashing with each other, the Emotionless on the other hand are a lot more difficult to find." she replied as she looks up a tree, "Do you see something up there, Sasuke-kun?'' she asked.

Sasuke stops jumping from one tree branch to another as he scans the area when he sensed something, "Heads up, everyone! Something is coming this way.'' he announced with narrowed eyes.

Everyone got ready, "Oh boy..." Ricken spoke readying his spell book, "... wonder what it is?'' he mused.

Before anyone could react, a person emerges behind a tree, a young looking girl to be exact. The girl has a petite frame, a long waist-length light-green hair tied in a high ponytail, she has violet eyes and has pointy ears. She wears a rather a skimpy outfit that consists of a black cape with jagged ends, a green scaled crop top with a pink ribbon, a pink shorts with belts strapped around her waist along with two ribbons attached on each hips, pink stockings underneath her dark boots, a pair of white latex gloves underneath a pair of black gloves. This is Nowi.

 **Manakete**

 **Nowi**

The locals immediately recognized the girl, "Wait a minute! Is that Nowi?'' Henry pointed out.

"Friend of yours?'' Luna asked.

Miriel tips her glasses, "Nowi was our comrade during the war.'' she replied.

Nowi let's out a big smile upon seeing her friends again, "Everyone! I knew I'd see you here!" she cheered.

"Nowi? What are ye doing here?'' Donnel asked in surprise.

Nowi's smile grew bigger upon seeing Donnel, "Donnie!" she cheered as she ran towards him and tackles him with a hug, "I'm so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed happily.

Lissa let's out a squawked from what Nowi is doing while Donnel is taken a back of her actions, "N-N-Nowi! Wait a second!" he stuttered.

"Wait a minute! Nowi! Get off him!" Lissa demanded as she walks towards the two, "Let go of him, Nowi! He is my fiancee!" she demanded as she tries to pulls the manakete off the villager boy.

"No way! Nuh-uh!" Nowi replied tightening her hold on Donnel.

"Girls! Yer tearing me apart!" Donnel cried.

Meanwhile everyone could only watch them in either amusement or bewilderment, "This is an odd spectacle." Ryuuko mused.

Ricken let's out a chuckle, "You can say that again.'' he replied in agreement.

Back on the tree branch, Sasuke once again sensed something, "Keep your guards up everyone! Something is coming!" he announced.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy let's out a laugh, "I bet that's just another one of their comrades..." he trails when Emotionless began to appear one by one from the woods, "... oh shit!" he cursed getting into a fighting stance.

"I bet you didn't see this one coming." Hsien-ko quipped.

"Looks like we found our targets." Luna spoke as she and everyone got ready, "All right everyone! Let's take them down!" she ordered.

 **(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest)**

The first to strike is Sting, "White Dragon's... ROAR!" he bellowed as he let's out a comparatively, small laser that slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake, blasting his targets away.

Behind Sting is Rogue, "Shadow Dragon's... ROAR!" he roared as he breathes out a large burst of shadows from his mouth, destroying every creatures coming towards him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo faces another group of creatures, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted as aligns the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell.

Behind her, we Sakura H. charging towards her targets, "Chaa!" a she shouted exclaimed as she punches the ground hard, decimating the pavement as the impact of her strike caused a chain reaction that sends every Emotionless, within the range of her attack, flying to the air.

Sasuke then took this opportunity to attack the defenseless creatures on air. Sasuke charges up his right arm with blue-colored lightning before sending it towards the creatures in mid-air, hitting them directly before exploding to pieces.

Meanwhile, Luffy charges towards a group of Emotionless in excitement, "Gomu Gomu no... SHOT!" Luffy shouted as he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch hitting a large Emotionless, Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times, pulverizing his targets to a pulp.

Ryuuko then ran past him with a large half-scissor blade in hand, "HYAAAAAHHH!" Ryuuko shouted as she attacks an Emotionless by swinging her blade, slicing the creature at the mid-section, cutting it in half.

Ichiro and Sakura S. charges towards an Emotionless, Sakura began to slash the creature with her blade while Ichiro throws a few bombs at it, the two finishes the creature by stabbing both of their blade on it's head, killing it.

Hsien-Ko then began to attack another Emotionless by throwing different objects towards it, she then brought a chainsaw from her sleeve and quickly slices the creature in half.

Meanwhile, Alain calls out for Charizard, "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" he ordered. Charizard obeyed by breathing out a continuous surge of flames towards the hordes of creature, incinerating them to ashes.

Right behind him, we see Shun focusing his attention at a group of Emotionless, he then attacks by stretching his arms and hands forward, then suddenly a large shadow-like claws emerges from the ground and grabs a group of Emotionless before crushing them to pieces.

Gemini and Erica charges towards another Emotionless, Erica brought out her guns and began to shoot it non-stop, Gemini then finishes their target by slicing it's head with her blade.

Luna then brought up her weapon high as her body began to glow blue, "Crystal Hailstorm!" she yelled. Suddenly, she summons a large amount of dagger-like crystals above a group of Emotionless before raining down towards the creatures, killing them on the process.

Henry outstretch his arms forward, "Special Delivery!" he called as he unleashes a powerful spell towards the creature, blasting it to pieces.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands, "Begone, foul miscreation!" she yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Ricken, while riding a horse, prepared a magical spell, "Don't look down on me!" he shouted before firing a spell towards an Emotionless, making it explode in flames.

Nowi spun around before glaring at her target, "You stupid bully!" she cried as she unleashes a powerful lightning strike towards the creature, killing it in an instant.

Lissa brought up her staff, "This one might hurt!" she exclaimed as she fires a magical spell towards an Emotionless, making it explode.

Donnel twirled a massive log above his head, "C'mon, Donny!" he shouted charging forward thrusting the log towards the Emotionless with all might at the head, beheading it.

After Donnel finishing the last Emotionless, everyone took their time to recuperate after the battle.

Luna shrugs her shoulders, "That's that for now.'' she said, "Though we still need to look around, there might more of these creatures lurking around this forest." she stated.

Ichiro nodded, "Then it's best that we start moving again.'' he suggested.

Nowi let's out a sigh, "Wooh... that's the last time I'm going to approach creatures like those.'' she mused.

Sting turns to her, "What do you mean by that?'' he asked.

"I was walking around the forest when I came across those creatures.'' Nowi replied, "I thought they were docile but I was wrong. They then began to attack me which forced me to run away.'' she explained, "Then I ran into you guys!" she said happily.

"Well... I'm glad to see you again, Nowi." Donnel said, "But I reckon you been doing all this time?'' he asked.

"Well... I tried living away from humankind, but I soon longed for your company.'' Nowi replied, "So I decided to set off to find and find you guys!" she claimed, "And I'm glad I did! Because I get to see you again!" she cheered hugging Donnel.

"N-Nowi!" Donnel cried.

A tick-mark pops on Lissa's head as she glares at the manakete, "Nowi! Stop hugging him!" she demanded as she grabs Donnel's right arm and tries to pulls him away from her.

"No way! Nuh-uh!" Nowi replied tightening her hold on Donnel.

"Girls! Yer tearing me apart!" Donnel cried.

Meanwhile everyone could only watch them in either amusement or bewilderment, "Who knew Donnel is such a ladies man." Ryuuko mused.

Ricken let's out a chuckle, "He got the charms, I bet.'' he replied in agreement.

Meanwhile, Shun is seen staring at his device and it was pointed towards Donnel. Lissa and Nowi, he can only let's out a hum of amusement.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. A Wild Dolan Appears

The next morning at Ylisse, walking around a large field outside Ylisstol, we see the Universal Guardians alongside Frederick, Maribelle, Virion, Kellam, two young women and a young man patrolling the area for any hostile creatures or not so hostile men in armored suits.

The first young woman has a straight-cut long black hair and has dark eyes. She wears a white headband around her forehead, a black sleeveless long coat with a furred collar over a lavender long-sleeve gii, both of her shoulders are protected by shoulder armored pads, both of her arms are covered with arm gauntlets and black hang gloves, an armored plate is wrapped around her waist alongside a large black sash that goes over her legs covering her lower parts like a skirt, white slim-fitted shins over white socks and slippers. This is Say'ri.

 **Swordsmaster**

 **Say'ri**

The second young woman has a long crimson-red hair and has red eyes. She wears a white hairband on top of her head alongside dragon wing-like head protector below her face. She wears a silver-colored armor covering her front body over a black turtleneck dress with a revealing backside and black-cropped tightsuit underneath, shoulder armors, arm and hand gauntlets, black thigh-high socks underneath silver-colored armored boots. This is Cherche.

 **Wyvern Rider**

 **Cherche**

The young man has a muscular physique, he has a wild messy blonde hair and wears a headband, and has dark eyes. He wears a metal neck guard with chains, a large shoulder guard made of wood covering his entire left arm, a waist armor underneath a brown belt with a pouch bag, black pants and wooden boots. This is Vaike.

 **Fighter**

 **Vaike**

"So, where are these red and blue tin cans and these albino reptiles, so Teach can show them why I am the greatest?!" Vaike exclaimed with a boastful grin.

"We don't know! That's why were scouting the area!" Naruto replied in annoyance.

"Hahaha! Teach knows that!" Vaike said with a laugh, "At least... I think I do..." he added.

Korra let's out a sigh as she turns to Cherche, "I don't know about you but I fail to see why you married to that guy.'' she stated indecorously.

Cherche let's out a nervous giggle, "Vaike may possessed some inflated ego but he's a good person." she reasoned.

Hinata then jumps from one tree to another before stopping at one branch looking around, "See anything up there, Hinata?'' Maka asked.

Hinata shook her head, "None at the moment.'' she replied.

Dan then climbs on a large boulder before standing at the top, "ANY EMOTIONLESS OR BATTLE CREEK ZEALOTS OUT THERE?!" he shouted.

"DAN!" Maka, Frederick and Kellam shouted in unison.

Dan turns to them, "WHAT? OH, SORRY-" he replied loudly before lowering his voice, "... um, sorry." he apologized with a sheepish grin.

"You mongrel, you'll give away our position!" Maribelle chastised.

"She's right!" Naruto replied as he climbs up onto the rock next to Dan, "IF ANY EMOTIONLESS OR ZEALOTS HEARD THAT, JUST IGNORE THAT LAST BIT!" he shouted.

Maribelle facepalmed in annoyance, "Good save, future Hokage." Soul grumbled.

"Can your friends be more stupider than that?'' Say'ri asked in disbelief.

"Don't ask... you might jinxed it." Korra replied.

Geo is walking ahead from everyone while holding a tablet when suddenly let's out a beeping sound, "Uh-oh..." he muttered, "Everyone! We've got company!" he called out.

Frederick and Maribelle got on their horse while Cherche hopson her Wyvern, "Emotionless or Zealots?'' Frederick asked.

Geo narrowed his eyes towards a forest in front of him, "I have no idea but we need to be ready for whatever is coming!" he replied as he transforms into his EM Wave Form.

Everyone awaited for what's coming out from the forest when suddenly... Dr. Dolan Danger and his assistant, Jerry came out from the forest with the former holding an metal detector-like object while the latter is holding a map.

"I don't know Boss..." Jerry spoke, "... I'm pretty sure that we've been here before.'' he pointed out.

"Blasted Item Detector!" Dolan growled shaking the object in his hands, "It malfunctioned again!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe we should take the other way around." Jerry suggested.

"No! We follow the Item Collector!" Dolan argued, "We'll follow the map later and..." he trails when he noticed the Universal Guardians and the Shepherds glaring at him and Jerry, "Uhh... Jerry..." he called.

Jerry looks from the map, "Yes, boss?" he asked when he noticed that they have company, "Uh-oh...'' he muttered nervously.

"Dr. Dolan Danger!" Geo called out.

"And his assistant, Jerry Jonny Torr McGee!" Natsu pointed out as well.

"Ah!" Dolan shouted as he pointed his finger at Geo, "It's Loseryoshi's younger brother!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call Kazeyoshi-nii like that!" Geo demanded, "And I'm not his younger brother!" he pointed out.

"You're not?'' Dolan asked, "But he calls you little bro?!" he pointed out.

"He calls every boys younger than him like that!" Naruto stated.

Dolan though about it, "Huh? You do have a point." he stated.

Frederick pointed his blade at the white-haired doctor, "State your business! What are you doing here in our lands?'' he demanded.

"Hah!" Dolan scoffed, "As if I'll tell you anything!" he replied with grin.

"You're using an Item Collector! That means your looking for something.'' Maka pointed out.

Dolan let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! Just because you know that I'm looking for something doesn't mean I'm going to tell you that were looking for the ancient alien artifact called the Ara-Ka Cube!" he exclaimed, "A powerful artifact that can grant any of it's holders any ability you desired!" he stated with a big evil smile when he noticed that everyone are staring at him with bewildered looks on their faces, his smile turns upside down, "I spoke too much didn't I?'' he asked.

"Big time boss." Jerry replied as Dolan facepalmed.

"I don't know a thing about this Ara-Ka Cube but if you're gonna use for evil then we're going to stop you!" Geo declared as everyone got ready.

"Hah! Like I'll let you stop me!" Dolan replied as he let's out a whistle, "Battle Creek Zealots! Attack!" he ordered.

And on cue, the Zealots came out running from the forest, "CHAAARRGE!" they shouted with their squeaky voice.

Geo brought up his weapon, "All right guys! Let's take them all down!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the group charges towards the red & blue colored simulation troopers.

 **(Play Action Sport by AShamaluev)**

Frederick was the first to attack as he raised his lance up high, "Your last breath approaches!" he shouted as his trotted towards the red Zealot before stabbing it down with his lance on the chest.

Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at a blue Zealot, "Shall I make you famous?'' he asked before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Vaike squats down as he sizes up another red Zealot, "You want some?!" he asked as he charges towards the Zealot, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, knocking the simulation trooper down.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at a blue Zealot, "They've gotta notice this!" he yelled as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, knocking it down.

Maribelle sat tight on her horse as she glares at a red Zealot, "Big Mistake!" she yelled as casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him down.

Cherche and her wyvern began to circle around a blue Zealot, "Rest in Pieces!" she shouted as her wyvern swoops down and she smashed her axe at her target, knocking him down.

Say'ri charges towards a red Zealot, "Submit!" she shouted as she spun around before slicing her blade at her target, taking him down.

Sonia held up her blue harp-like guitar, "Take this!" she shouted as she stomps the ground two speakers appear between a group of Zealots. She then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note, blasting the them away.

Natsu charges towards a group of Zealots as he ignites his feet with flames, "Fire Dragon's... CLAAAAAWWW!" he roared as he kicks one Zealot at his side which sends him tumbling down towards his companions.

Korra jumps above another group of Zealots, Korra then began to punch and kicks as many armored men coming towards her, Korra then threw a fist forward blasting a fire attack which burns a group of Zealots to crisps, she then swung her arms releasing a blast of water, washing away another group of simulation soldiers. She let's out a sigh, "When are these morons are going to take a hint?!" she stated.

Hinata thrusts her right palm forward, hitting a red Zealot right on the chest area, the impact of her strike was strong enough to send the simulation trooper flying backwards towards a large rock, knocking him out silly.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted as he created a large number of clones of himself and charges towards a red Zealot whom is screaming in panic, Naruto and his clones began to beat the crap out of the simulation trooper.

Maka position her right foot backwards as she raise her scythe high as she and her weapon began to glow, "SOUL RESONANCE!'' Maka and Soul shouted together as both of their wavelengths began to glow and fused with each other suddenly the blade of the scythe grew a lot larger as it continue to glow, "WITCH HUNT!'' Maka shouted as she charges forward and swung her scythe releasing a massive energy wave towards her targets, decimating their enemies on the process.

Ash brought out a Pokeball, "Torracat! Go!" he calls out as a creature came out from the Pokebaall. Torracat is a quadruped, feline Pokémon with black and reddish-orange markings. Its upper half is mostly black, while its lower half is mostly red-orange. The black area has several red-orange stripes: one running up the center of its head forming a short cowlick with one horizontal stripe through the center and a slightly V-shaped stripe at the bottom of its eyes, one running down its spine with two more stripes going across it, and two rings around its tail. The lower half of its body simply has two black rings around each leg. Its forelegs are more developed than its hind legs. Each paw has three toes, but the front ones are larger with short, black claws. Its tail has several tufts of fur on the tip. Torracat has large eyes with black outlines, yellow sclerae, and black pupils that have a red tint along the bottom. There are two long tufts of fur on each of its cheeks with a shorter tuft just underneath on either side of its chin. Its mane stands on end when it is in a good mood, and lies flat when it is not feeling well. It has a tiny, triangular gray nose and long, pointed ears with gray insides. Hanging from its neck is a round, bell-like organ, which is yellow with an orange center. When Torracat attacks, this organ sometimes flares with wing-like projections to the sides.

 **Ash's Pokemon**

 **Torracat**

"Use Fire Fang!" Ash ordered.

"Nya!" Torracat responded as it engulfs it's entire body flames before tackling down a group of Zealots.

Dan then brought out his golden-colored blade with several colorful gems, he charges it up with magical energy before swinging it, unleashing a large flaming wave of energy towards his targets, blasting them away with 90 degree burns.

Geo then transforms his right arm into a Mega Buster before aiming it at his targets, "HAAAAA!" he yelled as he let's out a rapid-fire normal shots, hitting and blasting every Zealots in sight.

Meanwhile, Dolan and Jerry can only watch their goons get beaten one by one, "Uh, Boss? Did you bring any weapons with you?'' he asked nervously.

"I left them back at the ship.'' Dolan replied as a red Zealot landed on their feet. "Curses! You may have defeated my morons but you won't stop me from getting what I want! Retreat my men!" he shouted.

And with that, Dolan, Jerry and the Zealots made a run for it, though one blue Zealot lags from behind before tripping on the ground, Dan then picks him up before kicking him, "Get lost!" he exclaimed, "You just have to trip as you retreat.'' he muttered indecorously.

Frederick puts away his weapon, "Well... that takes of care of them for now." he said.

"I can't believe that person is even a treat.'' Maribelle stated indecorously.

"Well... Dolan can be threatening at times." Sonia pointed out, "But he's still an idiot." she claimed.

'But I'm more worried about this ancient artifact that he's looking for." Hinata pointed out in concern.

Maka puts on a thinking face, "Ara-Ka Cube... I feel I've heard that somewhere before.'' she mused.

"Whatever it is, it's bad news.'' Cherche said, "If what he said is true, then we need to prevent him from getting his hands on this artifact.'' she stated earning a nod from everyone.

Geo narrowed his eyes, "Better ask Professor Dominator about this.'' he mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Battle at Regna Ferox

As the others are busy patrolling the borders of Ylisse, we go to another country called Regna Ferox. Regna Ferox is a meritocratic kingdom in located north of the Halidom of Ylisse. Unlike the peace-loving Ylisse, Ferox is a militant nation that values strength over all things although they are still firm allies of Ylisse. Currently at the east of Ferox, the Squad of Excellence along with Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Owain, a middle-aged man and a young woman went to visit the country to meet up with it's rulers known as the Khans.

The middle-aged man is tall with a small spiky red hair and green eyes. He wears a dark-brown uniform jacket with a green strap belt around his chest, a brown arm-length fingerless gloves with a circular plate on his left shoulder, dark brown pants with silver-colored shin guards, and brown boots. This is Gregor.

 **Mercenary**

 **Gregor**

The young woman has a long pink curly hair tied in a high ponytail with two braids as sidetails and has pink eyes. She wears a rather revealing belly dancer attire complete with white long cloths, yellow chokers and transparent baggy pants. This is Olivia.

 **Dancer**

 **Olivia**

As the large group arrived at a large fort, they were greeted by four individuals, two men and two women to be exact. The first man is very tall with a dark skin tone, a bald head, a small beard and has dark eyes with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He wears a large yellow neck armor with purple-colored feathered hood, a black high-collared long-sleeve crop top, yellow shoulder armor and arm guards, a yellow waistline armor that resembles a championship belt, black pants, yellow knee-high shin guards and black soles. This is Basilio.

 **West-Khan Ruler**

 **Basilio**

The first woman has a dark skin tone, has blue eyes and pink lips, she has a messy blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a red & white sleeveless body armor, a red shoulder armor, black arm sleeves with white cuffs underneath a brown strapped arm gloves, black mini skirt, brown thigh-high stockings, red & white shin guards and brown boots. This is Flavia.

 **East-Khan Ruler**

 **Flavia**

The second man is also tall with a dark-green messy hair and has sharp dark eyes. He wears a blue imperial longcoat with white furred trimmings and red sash tied around his waist, black strapped arm gloves with furred trimmings, white pants and black laced boots with white furred trimmings. This is Lon'qu.

 **Myrmidon**

 **Lon'qu**

The second woman is younger than Flavia. She has a waist-length red hair and has red eyes. She wears a silver-colored chest armor over a red & white dress that reaches her upper thighs with a belt strapped around her waist, she wears a small shoulder armor, elbows and arm guards over a red arm-sleeved fingerless gloves, a pink stockings underneath a red & white knee-high boots. This is Cordelia.

 **Pegasus Knight**

 **Cordelia**

"Basilio! Flavia! It's great to see you again!" Chrom greeted with a smile.

"The feelings the same, Chrom.'' Basilio replied as they shook hands.

"Though I wished your visit isn't about the current circumstances our country is facing." Flavia pointed out.

Chrom nodded, "Yes. I heard that Ferox are being attacked by these creatures known as Emotionless." he said.

"Emotionless... so that's what they are called.'' Cordelia spoke in concern, "No wonder I feel really uncomfortable by just looking at them.'' she claimed.

"A fitting name." Lon'qu said with his usual stoic look.

Flavia then noticed the faces she never met before, "By the way Chrom, who are these people?'' she asked referring to the Squad of Excellence.

Chrom then proceeded to introduce the hero group from Neo-City to the two khans, Sumia then explained that the group are from another world and came here to eliminate the Emotionless.

"So, aside from these creatures roaming around Ferox' borders, do you notice anything suspicious?'' Chrom asked.

"Well... a lot of witnesses, myself included, has spotted a strange individual walking around in different parts of this country.'' Basilio replied.

Sakura H. then brought out her tablet, "Do the strange individual looks like this?'' she asked showing a mugshot of Dolan Danger and Jerry.

Flavia shook her head, "We can't say it's them because when we saw these individual his or her body is completely covered with a robe.'' she explained.

"It could be Dolan nor Jerry in disguise." Luna pointed out, "But who knows...'' she stated.

"I think we should rule out Dolan and Jerry as this strange individual.'' Ichiro spoke as he was looking at his tablet.

Everyone turns to him, "Why?'' Olivia asked in confusion.

"Because Geo just sent me a message.'' Ichiro replied, "They encountered both Dolan and Jerry back in Ylisse." he replied much to everyone's surprise.

"Really? Is everyone all right?'' Sumia asked in concern.

Ichiro gave a reassuring smile, "Everything is fine, your majesty.'' he reassured, "They thwarted Dolan before he could do anything." he stated.

Chrom let's out a breathe of relief, "Thank the saints, it's a good thing the others decided to stay back at Ylisse." he stated.

"But the strange individual isn't Dolan nor Jerry... then who is it?'' Sting asked.

"Then look like we need to find it out ourselves.'' Rogue spoke.

"How?'' Robin asked.

"We hunt him down, of course!" Gregor suggested earning him looks from everyone, "What? Gregor may be a mercenary but Gregor is a bounty hunter too.'' he claimed.

"As much as I hate to say it, the shut-in has a point." Luna stated, "Our only option is to hunt down these individual and find out if he or she is related with the Emotionless.'' she explained.

Basilio nodded, "That's a good idea." he replied, "All right, Flavia and I will assemble our men before we moving out.'' he stated.

"Mi'lord!" a voice called getting everyone's attention as a woman ran inside the room. The woman has a short blonde hair and has red eyes. She wears a large and bulky silver colored armor over a black bodysuit, silver arm gauntlets and gloves, and silver-armored boots. This is Raimi.

 **Ferox Knight**

 **Raimi**

"What is it, Raimi?'' Basilio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mi'lord! We're under attack! Those creatures have returned and there's so many of them!" Raimi exclaimed in panic.

"What?!" Basilio shouted in shock.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Too soon, huh?'' he grumbled.

"Let's go everyone!" Chrom spoke, "We can't let these creatures do as they pleased!" he ordered.

And with that, everyone runs out of the fort and wasted no time attacking the hordes of Emotionless outside the place. As they fight, no one noticed a strange individual dressed in robes standing at the tip of a tree.

 **(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Divine Decree)**

The first to strike is Sting, "White Dragon's... ROAR!" he bellowed as he let's out a comparatively, small laser that slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake, blasting his targets away.

Behind Sting is Rogue, "Shadow Dragon's... ROAR!" he roared as he breathes out a large burst of shadows from his mouth, destroying every creatures coming towards him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo faces another group of creatures, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted as aligns the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell.

Behind her, we Sakura H. charging towards her targets, "Chaa!" a she shouted exclaimed as she punches the ground hard, decimating the pavement as the impact of her strike caused a chain reaction that sends every Emotionless, within the range of her attack, flying to the air.

Sasuke then took this opportunity to attack the defenseless creatures on air. Sasuke charges up his right arm with blue-colored lightning before sending it towards the creatures in mid-air, hitting them directly before exploding to pieces.

Meanwhile, Luffy charges towards a group of Emotionless in excitement, "Gomu Gomu no... SHOT!" Luffy shouted as he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch hitting a large Emotionless, Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times, pulverizing his targets to a pulp.

Ryuuko then ran past him with a large half-scissor blade in hand, "HYAAAAAHHH!" Ryuuko shouted as she attacks an Emotionless by swinging her blade, slicing the creature at the mid-section, cutting it in half.

Ichiro and Sakura S. charges towards an Emotionless, Sakura began to slash the creature with her blade while Ichiro throws a few bombs at it, the two finishes the creature by stabbing both of their blade on it's head, killing it.

Hsien-Ko then began to attack another Emotionless by throwing different objects towards it, she then brought a chainsaw from her sleeve and quickly slices the creature in half.

Meanwhile, Alain calls out for Charizard, "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" he ordered. Charizard obeyed by breathing out a continuous surge of flames towards the hordes of creature, incinerating them to ashes.

Right behind him, we see Shun focusing his attention at a group of Emotionless, he then attacks by stretching his arms and hands forward, then suddenly a large shadow-like claws emerges from the ground and grabs a group of Emotionless before crushing them to pieces.

Gemini and Erica charges towards another Emotionless, Erica brought out her guns and began to shoot it non-stop, Gemini then finishes their target by slicing it's head with her blade.

Luna then brought up her weapon high as her body began to glow blue, "Crystal Hailstorm!" she yelled. Suddenly, she summons a large amount of dagger-like crystals above a group of Emotionless before raining down towards the creatures, killing them on the process.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up an Emotionless, "Gregor Smash!" he shouted as he charges towards the creature, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, decapitating it.

Olivia charges towards an Emotionless with her eyes closed, "Oh, let this be over!" she cried as she slashes her target down with one swing of her sword.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target, "Out of my sight!" she yelled as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on it's chest.

Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Emotionless, "How well will you die?'' he asked as he charges towards his target and stabs his weapon on it's chest, killing it.

Flavia charges towards an Emotionless, "Step aside!" she demanded as she jumps up high before slicing the creature in half with her sword.

Basilio charges towards another Emotionless, "Hot death coming through!" he shouted as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing it.

Robin charges her hands with magic, "Time to tip the scales!" she said before a magical beam towards an Emotionless, blasting it to pieces.

Owain eyed one Emotionless while aiming his sword at it, "Hand... hungers...'' he said before charging forwards and stabs the creatures on it's chest.

Sumia holds on tight on her pegasus as she eyed her target, "Begone!" she yelled as before stabbing her iron lance on the creature's chest.

Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before towards one Emotionless, "Your end has come!" he shouted before swinging his sword at his target, hitting it across it's chest.

After Chrom finishes the last Emotionless, everything went quiet as everyone regrouped back inside the fort. Meanwhile, the strange individual looks around on top of the tree with narrowed eyes.

"It's not here.'' the figure spoke, "Then it must hidden in that country.'' he/she said before disappearing.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Breather Chapter

It's been days after the battle at Regna Ferox, when no more Emotionless nor the mysterious figure are spotted in the country, Chrom and the others decided to head back to Ylisse with Basilio, Flavia, Lon'qu and Cordelia joining them.

Currently today, everyone are gathered around the shepherd's garrison, Chrom, Sumia, Luna, Geo, Basilio, Flavia, Robin and Owain are at one table having a conversation. On another table, we see Donnel, Lissa, Nowi, Ricken, Ryuuko, Ichigo and Ash gathered around with Nowi and Lissa were are arguing again over Donnel while everyone watches them in amusement.

At one side of the garrison, we see Naruto, Sting, Rogue, Gaius and Gregor hiding behind a large crate as they have a conversation with a young woman. The woman has a mid-length dark hair tied in small pigtails and has dark eyes, she also wears a yellow circlet around her head. She wears a black cape with a yellow high-collar over a black & yellow crop top, black mesh bodysuit, black and yellow loincloth, yellow rings on her lower thighs and yellow sandals. This is Tharja.

 **Dark Mage**

 **Tharja**

"All I'm asking that you lots help me collect specimens for the curse I'm going to create.'' Tharja pointed out with a deep-raspy voice.

"Well... Naruto, you've been cursed before.'' Sting pointed out, "Go help her." he said.

"Fuck you! Why don't you help her?!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance.

"I might broke my neck.'' Sting replied with a blank look.

"Gregor is still not use with the dark mage.'' Gregor admitted.

"Took the words right out from mah mouth." Gaius replied in agreement.

Rogue rolls his eyes as he walks towards Tharja, "So... what is it that you need?'' he asked.

"Just two black venomous pit vipers and a tarantula... hehehe..." Tharja replied with a creepy laugh as she held her book close.

Rogue raised an eyebrow as he turns to the others, they shrugged their shoulders in response.

Meanwhile we see Natsu kneeling down the floor scrubbing Dan's underwears in a wooden basin using a washboard while Maka, Soul, Gemini, Hsien-ko, Virion, Vaike, Henry and Sully laughing at him from the background.

Dan, on the other hand, is seen merrily circling around Natsu, "Yeah! That's right, Natsu! Scrub it good!" he goaded, "I got seven more baskets of my underwears and they're ready for a scrub anytime!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Natsu let's out a grumbled growl, "I should've agreed with that stupid bet with Dan.'' he muttered in annoyance.

Happy floats down next to him, "You reap what you sow, Natsu.'' he pointed out as Dan continues to circle around Natsu, much to his ire.

Meanwhile, Korra is seen talking to a tall young man. The man has a mid-length dirty blonde hair and has green eyes. He wears a white shoulder cape with black linings over a white baggy long-sleeve robes with an armor wrapped around his mid-section, yellow bulky gauntlets with black lines over black fingerless gloves, dark brown boots with yellow linings. This is Libra.

 **War Monk**

 **Libra**

"So, after the war, many unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage that you built.'' Korra pointed out, "Wow... that was really nice of you.'' she said with a smile.

"I appreciate the kind words, Miss Korra." Libra replied, "I just did what I need to do to make those children happy.'' he claimed.

But aren't you bothered that a lot of people believes that you're the incarnation of Naga? Or that males are court you?'' Korra asked indecorously.

Libra let's out a sigh, "I had to admit... those things annoy me at times." he admitted.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Sakura H., Sakura S., Ichiro, Hinata, Frederick, Maribelle, Stahl and Panne having a conversation about the Unification Ceremony.

"I still can't believe that two crown holders from Vanguard Academy.'' Sakura H. pointed out, "And Lazaris, of all people, was chosen!" she exclaimed.

"Believe me, I'm as shock as you are." Sakura S. replied.

"I think there's a reason why Lazaris was chosen.'' Ichiro reminded, "I got a feeling that Lazaris herself is still shock about this." he stated.

"Who is this, Lazaris?" Frederick asked, "And why are you all so worked up that she's chosen as a crown holder?'' he asked further.

"It's not that we have a problem of Lazaris getting chosen, it's Lazaris herself.'' Sakura S. replied.

"Lazaris was once a villain back in their world but after getting her life saved and spared, she decided to change herself but a lot of people from both camp and academy are still afraid of her.'' Hinata explained.

Stahl let's out a hum, "I feel bad for her." he admitted, "I don't know how severe her sins were but I can tell that she's having a bad time in this academy.'' he pointed.

"But you know..." Sakura H. spoke, "... I believe that being a crown holder is what Lazaris needed.'' she claimed.

"What do you mean?'' Maribelle asked.

Ichiro immediately realized what she meant, "I see! The crown holders holds the responsibility to keep both camp and academy united! This is her chance to show that she's a changed a person.'' he pointed out.

"Huh? Never thought of that." Sakura S. mused.

"Then you can only wish her the best.'' Frederick stated.

We then see an angry Natsu running around swinging a piece of 2x2 wood while chasing a scared Dan as they passes by the table of Chrom's group.

"So, anything about the artifact that Dolan is looking for?'' Chrom asked.

Geo brought out hos tablet, "According to the message that Professor Dominator, my teacher at Galaxy Class, the Ara-Ka Cube originally belongs to an alien emperor that once threaten to take over the entire multiverse." he explained, "The Ara-Ka Cube, like what Dolan said, has the ability to grant any of it's holder with whatever ability they desired." he stated.

"While Ara-Ka Cube does grant any of it's users any kinds of ability, it can only grant only one ability and it can only be used three times a day.'' Luna stated.

"But just because it has it's drawbacks, it doesn't make the alien artifact any less dangerous." Geo pointed out.

"I see... then we have more reason to prevent him from finding it." Robin claimed.

"But why is that artifact in this world?'' Flavia asked.

Geo shrugs his shoulders, "That I don't know." he replied, "Professor Dominator never told what happen on how the alien emperor lost the Ara-Ka in his possession.'' he stated.

"Aside from Dolan and the Emotionless, we also need to watch out for the mysterious figure that has been spotted numerous times back at Ferox.'' Luna pointed out.

Basilio crosses his arms, "I was wondering where that rapscallion has gone to? It never showed it's face even after the Emotionless left our country.'' he stated.

"You don't think the mysterious figure has something to do with the Emotionless?'' Sumia asked.

Luna let's out a hum, "That's the possibility." she replied, "The strange figure could be a member of the Dark Forces or worst... the Emotionless' creator, the Summoner.'' she claimed.

"Summoner, huh?'' Chrom muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile outside the castle, we go the streets of Ylisstol where we see Shun, Luffy and Say'ri walking around at the market area with Luffy eating a raw meat in hand.

Luffy took a large bite of his meat before speaking, "So... mmm... did you... mmm... found our _Blessed_..." he asked as he ate.

Shun let's out a sigh, "I already knew who the _Blessed_ is Luffy.'' he replied, "I'm keeping that to myself for now... we have far more serious issues to deal with right now." he stated.

"Right. The Emotionless, this Dolan fellow and the strange figure from Ferox." Say'ri enumerated, "How are we going to deal with these threats at the same time?'' she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Say'ri. We'll figure things out beforehand." Shun reassured.

"Excuse me, you fine fellows!" a voice called.

The three turns to their left to see a young woman standing behind an item stand. The young woman has a long red hair tied in a messy high ponytail and has red eyes. She wears a red cape with yellow interior over a long-sleeved red & yellow corset top with stitches, red baggy pants with red belt and hip paddings, silver arm gauntlets underneath a red fingerless arm gloves, and pink & white knee-high steel boots. This is Anna.

 **Merchant**

 **Anna**

Anna then recognized Say'ri, "Ah! Say'ri! Didn't recognized you there for a minute!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Say'ri blinks her eyes for a few minutes before recognizing the girl, "Ah! Anna!" she called out.

Anna let's out a cheeky grin, "It's been a while.'' she greeted.

"You know her?'' Shun asked as Luffy took another bite of his meat.

Say'ri nodded, "She's been with us during the war.'' she replied, "So, Anna, what have you been doing all this time?'' she asked.

Anna posed with her index finger rested at her face while wearing a sly smile, "Well... I have been selling items here and there and on one country to another." she replied.

Say'ri narrowed her eyes, "Really? I hope you're not telling any customers some white lies to get them buying your items?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of merchant.'' Anna replied.

"A merchant, huh?'' Luffy mused, "Reminds me of that creepy merchant that we met during our mission back from that zombie-infested village from Spain.'' he stated.

"The only difference is that this one doesn't sell any ammo or explosive." Shun pointed out.

Anna then noticed the two boys. "Oh who are these guys?" she asked.

"Greetings, my name is Shun Kazami, and this is my friend and teammate Monkey D. Luffy." he introduced himself and his companion.

"They are comrades from another world." Say'ri pointed out, "They are here to help us taking the creatures roaming around the border of Ylisse." she explained.

"People from another world? Now that's something you don't see everyday.'' Anna mused.

"Shishishishishi! We get that a lot!" Luffy replied with a laughter.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the mysterious strange individual is seen standing on top of one tower, looking around the place with intense eyes.

"It has to be here somewhere.'' he/she spoke before dropping down from the tower.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Meanwhile Part 1

Meanwhile in a mountain not far away from Ylisstol, we see four individuals, three young woman and a young man, walking around the forest.

The first young woman has a long blue hair and has blue eyes. She wears a yellow headband on her head, she wears a blue tunic dress with yellow linings over a black woolen bodysuit, blue scarf around her neck, two blue shoulder armor plate on both sides, two straps around her body, blue fingerless arm gloves with white cuffs and knee-high blue boots. This Lucina.

 **Swordswoman**

 **Lucina**

The second young(?) woman has a long light-green hair tied in a high messy ponytail tied by a red lace, she has green eyes and has pointy ears. She wears a yellow circlet on her head with a red gem, she wears a pink cape over a red laced tunic dress with stitched and slit sides with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, yellow hand brace underneath a red gloves with pink cuffs, pink stockings underneath a red knee-high boots. This is Tiki.

 **Manakete**

 **Tiki**

The third young woman is pretty small, she has a green hair tied in braided low pigtails, has green eyes and pointy ears. She wears a red & black cape over a white tunic frilly dress with a bag wrapped around her body, dark-brown gloves, pink stockings over red knee-high boots. This is Nah.

 **Manakete**

 **Nah**

The young man has messy blonde hair which is spiked up like a mini-mohawk and has light-brown eyes with a scar on the left eye. He wears a black high-collared shoulder cape with violet linings over a black robe, black gloves and black boots. This is Brady.

 **Priest**

 **Brady**

The four met earlier today and all of them shares the same goal of going towards Ylisstol to aid Chrom and everyone about their current situation and all agreed to go there together. However ever since that, they barely speak to each other until Brady decided to break silence.

"So... uhh... how are you girls doing after the war?'' Brady asked nervously.

Lucina turns to him, "Nothing much.'' she replied, "I just went on to a journey on another land.'' she stated.

Tiki then spoke, "Well... since I was exhausted from the war, I went back to the Divine Dragon Grounds and decided to sleep for several days.'' she stated, "I was going to visit Chrom and the others when I came across you guys." she said.

Nah then spoke, "Like Lucina, I have been traveling around different countries to find mother." she claimed, "When I heard she that she is here in Ylisse, I traveled back here as fast as I can.'' she stated.

Lucina turns to Brady, "What about you?'' she asked.

Brady let's out a smile, "Well... I left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. I swear my rondos were so apocalyptic, and my requiems are so full of melancholy that everyone in the room, myself included, would burst into tears." he stated.

"If you left priesthood then why are you wearing your robes?'' Tiki asked.

"I can't fight with a violin, right?'' Brady replied.

Nah thought about, "Huh? Good point." she said.

Brady then remember something, "Hey, Nah?'' he called.

"Yes?'' Nah replied without looking back at him.

"This has been on my mind ever since, except when I'm performing, Owain is Donnel and Lissa's son, right? And you are Donnel and Nowi's daughter, right?'' Brady pointed out.

Nah turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "What about it?'' she asked in mild annoyance.

"I was wondering... since both exist at the same time, does that mean that Donnel marries both of your mothers?" Brady pointed out.

Nah suddenly stopped walking causing everyone to do the same, "I... I never thought of that...'' she admitted in surprise.

"Maybe should ask your father about that.'' Tiki suggested.

"I guess I should." Nah replied.

Lucina jerks her head to the right when she heard something, "Hold up, everyone! Something is coming this way.'' she claimed getting everyone got into a fighting position.

Suddenly, a young man walks out from the trees and was looking around in annoyance, "Son of a bitch! I'm lost again!" he cursed. He then noticed Lucina and the others, "Hey, do you guys know the way towards Ylisstol?'' he asked.

Lucina narrowed her eyes in suspicions, "What's your business with Ylisstol?'' she asked.

"I heard that a guy named Dan Kusou is at that place!" the young man replied, "And I got beef with him that I need to settle once and for all!" he claimed.

"Are you enemies to each other?'' Tiki asked.

"Enemies? No, we're rivals.'' the young man clarified, "I just want to finish my long time beef with him that we didn't get to finish before he left to join this Coalition stuff.'' he stated.

Everyone looks at each other, "So... that's your reason for coming to Ylisstol?'' Brady asked.

The young man balled his fist and dramatically poses in front of them, "Yes! My very goal in life is to finally defeat my rival, Dan Kusou! I've waited and traveled for so long to get my hands on my rival, Dan Kusou! Our rivalry ends TODAY!" he declared with fire in his eyes.

The four locals looks at each other, "Okay...'' Tiki spoke, "... well... we're heading to Ylisstol right now.'' she said, "Would you like to come with us?'' she asked.

"Are you guys sure about this?'' Nah asked.

"Well... he may look aggressive and over-dramatic but I think he can be trusted." Lucina stated.

"Splendid! The sooner I finish my beef with Dan Kusou, the sooner I can leave!" the young man replied.

"First things first, who are you?'' Brady asked.

"The name is Hardbody.'' the young man introduced himself, "I am the Chikara Master of Rock Manipulation." he claimed.

 **Chikara Mastern of Rock Manipulation**

 **Hardbody**

Hardbody is a dark-skinned young man with a messy black hair and light-green eyes. He wears a ear piercings and a black neck bracelet, he wears a red & orange open hooded bomber vest, brown trousers with black belt and a chain wallet, black sneakers, a black armband on his right wrist and a red kanji tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Chikara Master?'' Tiki asked in confusion.

Hardbody looks away, "Oh yeah... I'm in a different world, so they don't know about the Chikara Masters." he whispered. He turns back to them, "Erm... forget about it's just a mere title I came up for myself." he lied.

And with that, the group of youngsters decided to make their way towards Ylisstol. An hour later they arrived at a large field with Hardbody having a conversation with everyone about a topic that annoys Tiki and Nah.

"So, what are you girls anyway? Elves? Dwarves? Goblins? Any species that has long ears?'' Hardbody asked.

"Manaketes. We're Manaketes.'' Nah replied in annoyance.

"Manaketes?" Hardbody repeated, "First time I've ever heard of them.'' he admitted.

"Can someone please shut him up?!" Tiki exclaimed in annoyance.

Lucina then stops walking, "What's wrong, Lucina?'' Brady asked.

Lucina narrowed her eyes, "I heard fighting.'' she replied, "Come on, I heard it this way!" she claimed before running.

The group of youngsters then ran past a towering boulder and saw three individuals, two young women and one young man, fighting off a group of Emotionless in the wide fields.

The young man has a light-grayish hair and has brown eyes. He wears a light-blue high-collared jacket with baggy sleeves underneath a blue & white tunic with a black sash tied around his waist, a large armor plate on his left shoulder, a pair of blue strapped arm gloves, black pants, black & blue knee-high boots and silver-colored shin guards. This is Inigo.

 **Mercenary**

 **Inigo**

The first young woman has a dark-brown hair tied in twintails and has brown eyes. She wears an armored chest plate over a dark-blue & white tunic dress with a blue strapped belt, black arm-length gloves with white linings underneath an silver gauntlet and shoulder armor, blue stockings underneath a blue knee-high boots and a white scarf. This is Cynthia.

 **Pegasus Knight**

 **Cynthia**

The second young woman has a long red hair tied in twintails with black lace-ribbons and has red eyes. She wears a brown tunic dress with an open cleavage over a woolen turtleneck shirt with belt and waist bag wrapped around her waist, a light-brown baggy arm sleeves over a brown fingerless gloves and a red armored shield on her left arm, dark-brown tights with light-brown linings underneath a silver armored boots. This is Severa.

 **Mercenary**

 **Severa**

Lucina immediately recognized them, "It's my sister, Cynthia!" she exclaimed.

"Inigo and Severa as well!" Tiki added.

"I don't know about you guys but I think they need help!" Brady stated.

"Then let's go help them!" Nah replied.

"Help others first, Dan Kusou comes later." Hardbody said.

And with that, the youngsters charges towards the battle, "Cynthia!" Lucina calls out.

This caught Cynthia's attention, "Sister!" she replied with a smile.

"We can talk later once these creatures are defeated!" Lucina advised as she brought out her sword as Cynthia nodded in agreement.

 **(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest)**

The first to strike is Hardbody whom's hands began to glow as several boulders began to levitate in mid-air, "Take this you motherfuckers!" he shouted as he threw the boulder towards the creatures, crushing them underneath.

Brady then raised his staff charging it with magic, "I'd pray if I we're you!" he yelled as lightning struck down and hitting an Emotionless, burning it in the process.

Inigo aimed his sword at one Emotionless, "No hard feelings!'' he shouted as he charges towards his target and stabs his weapon on it's chest, killing it.

Severa glares at one Emotionless while aiming her sword at it, "Say goodnight!'' she shouted before charging forwards and stabs the creatures on it's chest.

Cynthia holds on tight on her pegasus as she eyed her target, "This is the end, friend!" she yelled as before stabbing her iron lance on the creature's chest.

Nah charges up magic in her hands, "Ha, I'm not scared of you!" she yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Tiki spun around before glaring at her target, "This might get unpleasant!" she cried as she unleashes a powerful lightning strike towards the creature, killing it in an instant.

Lucina pulls out her sword from the ground before towards one Emotionless, "You will not stop me!" she shouted before swinging her sword at her target, hitting it across it's chest.

After the Emotionless were taken care off, the group of young warriors let's out a sigh of relief. Cynthia immediately rushes towards Lucina and gave her a hug.

"Sister! It's good to see you again!" Cynthia cheered.

Lucina let's out a smile, "It's nice to see you too, Cynthia." she replied as she hugs her back.

"Thanks for aiding us back there, we owe you one." Inigo said with a smile.

Severa let's out a huff, "Even though we can take those creatures all by ourselves, I still appreciate the help.'' she stated.

"You're welcome." Brady replied with a blank look.

Severa then noticed Hardbody, "By the way... who is this nimrod?'' she asked.

"This is Hardbody." Nah introduced, "We're heading towards Ylisstol and he is coming with us since someone he knows is there.'' she stated.

Cynthia's smile grew bigger, "You guys are heading towards Ylisstol? That's great! So are we!" she exclaimed.

"We heard the current situation going on this country, so traveled back here to help." Inigo stated.

Tiki giggles, "Looks like we're all thinking the same thing." she mused.

Cynthia turns to Lucina, "This is great, Lucina! We get to be together again with father and mother!" she said with a smile.

Lucina smiles back, "I think so too." she replied in agreement.

And with that, the young group of warriors decided to continue their walk towards Ylisstol. Hardbody then thought of something, _"I wonder how's my buddy doing? We did get separated in this world."_ he thought.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Meanwhile Part 2

Meanwhile in at same mountain not far away from Ylisstol, we see a young man walking around the forest and from the look of his face, he is searching for something or someone.

The young man has a light-brown skin tone, he has a wild brownish-red neck-length hair and has dark eye. He is wears a black spiked choker around his neck, he is currently shirtless, he wears a brown trouser with a black belt and is barefooted. This is Chimera, the Chikara Master of Animal/Feral Instincts, and is a good friend of Hardbody.

 **Chikara Master of Animal/Feral Instincts**

 **Chimera**

Chimera walks behind a tree and began to sniff the air, "Hardbody has been here, all right." he said to himself before grimacing, "Geez... how many trees did he just peed at?!" he exclaimed in disgust. He then began to sniff the air once more as he let's out a hum, "Hmm... judging by the different scent, he met someone along the way." he deduced, "Better find him fast before he do something really stupid.'' he stated.

Chimera continues to walk forward and when went pass a large bushes, he comes across a group of young warriors, two girls and two young men to be exact.

The first girl has a short black hair and has dark eyes. She wears a large and bulky silver colored armor over a black bodysuit, silver arm gauntlets and gloves, and silver-armored boots. This is Kjelle.

 **Knight**

 **Kjelle**

The second girl is smaller than Kjelle. She has a short neck-length black hair and has black eyes. She wears a dark-blue hooded coat with yellow linings and purple patterns over a light-brown dress shirt, dark brown strap belts and dark-blue waist-mantle, light-brown pants with dark-blue linings and spots, dark-blue pirate boots and dark gloves. This is Morgan.

 **Sorcerer**

 **Morgan**

The first young man is pretty tall. He has a light-grayish skin tone, has a wild neck-length black hair with white strands in the middle, white lop ears and has dark eyes. Parts of his body is cover with black fur including his shoulders, legs and the back of his hands. He wears a black sleeveless armored shirt, black shoulder armor, black furred loincloth with white string wrapped around his waist, and black knee-high armored shin guards. This is Yarne.

 **Taguel**

 **Yarne**

The second young man shares the same height as Yarne. He has a red spiky hair and he wears a black & white domino mask. He wears a black body armor over a black longs-sleeve turtleneck tunic, he wears a black cape, black arm gauntlets and black arm gloves, black pants and black knee-high armored boots. This is Gerome.

 **Wyvern Rider**

 **Gerome**

The group of young warriors were surprised by sudden appearance, Kjelle pointed her lance at him, "Who are you?'' she demanded with narrowed eyes.

Not wanting any trouble, Chimera raised his hands in defense, "Woah! Easy there! I'm not here for trouble!" he stated, "My name is Chimera and I'm just looking for my friend who got separated from me earlier ago.'' he introduced himself while following it up with an explanation.

"How can we be sure that you don't have any hidden motives?'' Gerome asked.

"Well... to tell you the truth... my friend and I are heading towards Ylisstol.'' Chimera admitted.

"And what business do you have there?'' Gerome asked.

Chimera shrugs his shoulders, "Well... you see... we were looking for a boy named Dan Kusou whom is to be believe at Ylisstol, right now.'' he started, "Dan is my friend's rival and he wanted to meet him to settle there score. So, when he got information that Dan is at Ylisstol and decided to go there, I came along so my friend won't do anything stupid." he explained.

"We've been to Ylisstol before but I don't think there's a boy named Dan Kusou living there.'' Morgan stated.

"Well... I won't be surprised if Dan wasn't really there.'' Chimera admitted, "I mean... he never really cared about this rivalry... in fact, I got a feeling that he has no idea that Hardbody, the friend I'm talking about, sees him as a rival." he stated.

"I see." Kjelle replied, "So, what will you do if that person isn't there?'' she asked.

"Beats me. But I'm pretty sure my friend will go to another place, he won't stop until he finds Dan.'' Chimera replied in exasperation.

"Your friend is one piece of work." Gerome mused.

Chimera sighed, "You have no idea." he replied in agreement.

"Well then, we apologize for pointing our weapons at you.'' Kjelle apologized.

Chimera waves his hands, "No harm done." he reassured, "It's just natural to be suspicious towards a person you just met." he stated.

"Since you're going to Ylisstol, would you like come along with us?'' Morgan suggested, "Ylisstol is just North ahead from here." she pointed out.

Chimera look ahead and began to sniff the air, "Guess I'll go along with you guys." he replied, "Plus... I can smell my friend's scent over there. Which means he is already on his way towards Ylisstol." he stated.

"Woah! You got sense of smell too?!" Yarne asked in interest.

"It's part of my ability." Chimera replied, "You see, I'm the Chikara Master of the Animal/Feral Instincts, which gives me traits of various animals from night visions, flight and smell." he explained.

"Wow! That's cool!" Yarne exclaimed in awe.

"What's a Chikara Master?'' Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you on the way.'' Chimera replied.

And with that, the group of young warriors began to walk forward to Ylisstol.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile just ahead of the forest, we see a large grassy fields where a young man and a young girl is seen walking forward on a direction that leads towards Ylisstol.

The young man has a short red hair, has red eyes and wears glasses. He wears a black mantle with yellow trimmings over a black tight shirt and robes with a white chest collar underneath a black cape, gray & dark-blue baggy pants and black boots. He also wears a black witch hat. This is Laurent.

 **Mage**

 **Laurent**

The young girl has a short black hair and has dark eyes. She wears a green sleeveless shirt with diamond-like pattern and stitched sides, she wears a silver shoulder -wrist armor on her left arm and wears brown gloves, she wears a green baggy pants underneath a brown belt which is strapped all the way down to her brown boots. She wears a string headband with a feather on the left side. This is Noire.

 **Archer**

 **Noire**

Laurent let's out a small smile from his usual stoic face, "It's been a while since we visit Ylisstol.'' he mused, "I'm quite excited to see everyone again especially our parents." he stated.

Noire fidgets, "Laurent... I'm nervous..." she admitted.

"Why?'' Laurent asked tipping his glasses.

"I... I'm nervous on how our parent will react once they find out that we are... a couple...'' Noire replied nervously.

Laurent placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be all right, I'm sure our parents won't mind." he said with a reassuring smile, making her smile back.

The two were about to continue walking when suddenly a horde of Emotionless came out from a nearby forest, much to their surprise and to Noire's terror.

"W-w-w-what are those?!" Noire squeaked as she hid behind Laurent.

Laurent tips his glasses, "These must be the creatures that the locals that has been terrorizing this country.'' he deducted.

"W-W-What should we do?'' Noire asked.

Laurent brought out his book, "We need to fight them.'' he replied, "If we leave them now to flee, they'll just attack other people." he stated as Noire nodded as she reluctantly grabs her bow and arrow.

Before they attack, they heard a voice, "Hey! Laurent! Noire!" the voice called out.

The two turns to their left to see Kjelle's group running out from the forest, "Kjelle! Morgan!" Noire called out with a smile.

Laurent then noticed something that made him cringe, the group is getting chased by another horde of Emotionless, "What the?! You idiots! You led more of the creatures out from the forest?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can we talk about that later! We need to get rid of them first!" Gerome stated.

"It's not like we have any other options." Yarne quipped.

And with that, Kjelle's group along with Laurent and Noire charges towards the creatures.

 **(Play Fire Emblem Awakening - Divine Decree)**

The first to attack is Chimera. He grew claws and fangs before charging forward on all fours, he then tackles down one Emotionless and began to unleash a fury of swipes on the creature before finishing by tearing it's head off with his bare hands.

Laurent charges up magic in his hands, "Get thee hence!" he yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Noire aims her bow and arrow at one creature, and at the same time, her personality changes, "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" she shouted before shooting her arrow towards her target, hitting it directly on the head.

Gerome and his wyvern began to circle around an Emotioness, "Embrace your fate!" he shouted as his wyvern swoops down and he stabbed his lance on his target, killing it.

Yarne, with a long sword in hand, charges towards an Emotionless, "Don't mess with a bunny!" he shouted as he slices the pale creature, killing it.

Morgan charges her hands with magic, "Checkmate!" she said before a magical beam towards an Emotionless, blasting it to pieces.

Kjelle raised her lance up high, "This'll do it!" she shouted as she trotted towards the creatures before stabbing it down with her lance on it's chest.

After Kjelle finishes off the last creature, everyone let's out a breath of relief before regrouping.

"Men... I can't believe we'll be encountering Emotionless." Chimera grumbled.

"You know something about these creatures?'' Gerome asked.

"Other than it's name, I don't know much about these guys but they pretty troublesome if you ask me." Chimera replied.

Kjelle turns to Laurent and Noire, "It's good to see you two again." she greeted with a smile.

"Likewise." Noire replied with a smile.

Laurent crosses his arms, "I'm still wondering why you brought out these many creatures from the forest.'' he pointed out.

Morgan let's out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry about. We accidentally came across these creatures and decided to go the easy way out by fleeing, we didn't expect those creatures to follow us.'' she explained.

Laurent let's out a sigh, "Figure as much.'' he said.

"Are you two heading towards Ylisstol as well?'' Yarne asked with a smile.

Noire nodded, "Yeah, Laurent and I, were making our way towards Ylisstol when those creatures appeared before us.'' she explained.

"Well then since we're going to one place, I suggest we should go together.'' Kjelle suggested.

Laurent nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement.

And with that, the group of young warriors made their towards Ylisstol while Kjelle introduces Chimera to Laurent and Noire at the same time.

Later that day, Kjelle's group arrived at the gates of Ylisstol and encounters Lucina's group. Both group exchanges greeting and gets to witness Hardbody and Chimera seeing each other with the latter grabbing the former in boston crab while getting berated at the same time, Hardbody can only cry in apology.

After that, the two groups made their way towards the castle.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

It didn't take long before Lucina's group and Kjelle's group arrives at the castle's front entrance. Before they could any close to the door, they saw a young man sitting by the porch. Shun has taken the role of guarding the front entrance when he saw the large group of warriors, he puts away his book that he is reading before standing up.

"Halt!" Shun called stopping their tracks, "State your business.'' he said when no noticed someone familiar in the group, "Wait a minute... Hardbody? Chimera? Is that you?'' he asked in surprise.

"Hey, Shun.'' Chimera greeted, "Been a while since we see each other ever since... graduation." he stated.

"Wait! If Shun is here then that means... Dan Kusuo is here as well!" Hardbody exclaimed. He was about to make a mad dash through the castle when Chimera grabs his shoulders and punches him on the face, knocking him out cold to the ground.

Shun let's out a sigh, "I think I get the idea why you and Hardbody are here.'' he stated.

"Sorry about that.'' Chimera apologized.

Shun then turns to Lucina, "Mayhaps, you're Chrom and Sumia's daughter from the future, am I right?'' he asked.

Lucina nodded, "Yes, I am.'' she replied.

"I'm their daughter too." Cythia quipped with a smile.

Shun nodded, "I see.'' he replied in understanding.

"You're not surprised?'' Morgan asked.

Shun shrugs his shoulders, "I already met Owain.'' he replied, "Besides... meeting my comrades' children from the future isn't the strangest thing I've experienced.'' he stated.

"We came here to help my father and his comrades about the current the situation of this country, as well it's neighboring countries.'' Lucina claimed.

"About these creatures called Emotionless." Gerome pointed out.

Shun smiled, "Then you all came on the right time, Chrom and the others are already planning our next move." he claimed, "We definitely going to need all the help.'' he stated.

"Where is father in this castle, right now?'' Lucina asked.

"They're at the Shepherd's Garrison, let's go and meet then.'' Shun suggested.

And with that, Shun along the group of young warriors made their way towards the garrison with Chimera dragging the unconscious Hardbody by the leg.

When they arrived at the garrison, the older warriors were thrilled to see the younger warriors. Chrom and Sumia were happy to see their daughters, Lucina and Cynthia, once again, Robin and Owain are also glad to see Morgan, Frederick & Maribelle greeted their son, Brady while Gregor and Olivia are happy to see their son, Inigo. Both Gaius and Sully were glad to see their daughter, Kjelle again while Panne and Stahl greeted their son, Yarne. Meanwhile, Henry and Miriel greeted their son, Laurent while Tharja does the same thing with her daughter, Noire and when the two told them about their relationship, they approve of it but Tharja was a bit skeptical. Both Cherche and Vaike are happy to see their son, Gerome while Lon'qu and Cordelia their daughter, Severa.

Nah is really happy to see her parents Donnel and Nowi again, though she was quite baffled to see Nowi and Lissa arguing over Donnel. She can't help but remember what Brady told her before... will her father marry both her mother and Lissa in the future?

Chimera greeted Dan and was introduced to both teams. Hardbody then finally awakens from his lumber, he opens his eyes and was greeted by an odd sight.

"Yeah, that's right Natsu! Wash my underwear like there's no tomorrow." Dan goaded making Natsu grumble in annoyance.

Dan was about to say another remark when Hardbody spoke, "I can't believe you have fallen from grace, Dan Kusou!" he pointed out in disappointment.

Dan turns to him with a blank look, "Oh... you're awake." he grumbled.

Hardbody dramatically pointed his finger at Dan, "Is this how you treat you fallen foes, Dan Kusou? You let them wash your underwear! How disgraceful!" he exclaimed.

"What's up with those two?'' Naruto asked while cleaning his ear with an earbud.

Shun let's out a sigh, "Hardbody is Dan's self-proclaimed rival but... Dan doesn't see him as one." he replied.

"So, he's more like an annoyance to Dan?'' Sakura H. pointed out.

"If you think of that way... then yeah.'' Chimera replied.

"I challenge you to a fight, Dan Kusou! I will teach you the meaning of dignity and respect!" Hardbody exclaimed, "Today! Our rivalry ends with a triumphant victor!" he declared with raised fist.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up there a minute, you nimrod!" Dan spoke, "Rivalry? What rivalry? Dude! I never once fought you, so hardly knew that I had a rivalry with you.'' he explained indecorously.

"What are you talking about? We fought before during our last day at the dodjo and you defeated me with just one strike which rendered me unconscious!" Hardbody claimed, "And when I finally woken, you were gone from the dodjo! Leaving your rival when our beef is just getting started is pure cowardice! That's why I traveled all across the universe to find you, so we can finish our rivalry!" he stated.

Dan raised an eyebrow as he turns to Chimer and Shun, "Did that really happened?'' he asked in confusion.

Chimera let's out a sigh, "Not exactly how Hardbody describes it.'' he replied, "During our last day at the dodjo, Hardbody did challenged you into a fight but you couldn't hear him because you had your headset at that time listening to music and Hardbody is oblivious to it. You were bobbing you head that time and Hardbody though you accepted his challenge. When Hardbody charges towards you, you were headbanging rather wildly and you accidentally headbutted his crown jewels, causing him to lost conscious." he explained.

"And right after that, you, Marucho and I, were recruited by the Heroes Coalitions and quickly left the dodjo when Hardbody woke up.'' Shun finalized.

Dan thought about it, he did remember seeing the unconscious form of Hardbody at that time but thought nothing of it, "Huh? So that happened... but it also clear that I'm not rivals with you.'' he pointed out.

"What?!" Hardbody exclaimed in realization.

"Dan is right." Chimera spoke, "Dan never beaten you in a fight.'' he pointed out.

"So, there's no reason to claim Dan as your rival.'' Shun added.

Hardbody drops to his knees, "NOOOOOO!" he cried rather dramatically, "I can't believe this! I've made a fool of myself over a non-existent rivalry! I'm such an idiotic monkey!" he cried in despair as he pounds the floor.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not a monkey." Dan reassured, "You're just an idiot.'' he claimed with a grin.

Hardbody glares at him, "Who are you calling an idiot?" he demanded as he stood up, "That's it for that! You and I will square each other, right here, right now!" he challenged pointing a finger at Dan.

Dan let's out a groan, "Aw, come on! Give it up already!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

As the two bickers back and forth, Luna approaches Chimera and Shun, "Hey Shun.'' she called getting his and Chimera's attention, "I've been wondering all this time but what's a Chikara Master?'' she asked.

Shun and Chimera looks at each other with the former nodding as the latter spoke, "Well... 'Chikara' means 'power' and there's a reason why we are called a Chikara Master.'' he started, "Much the _Blesseds_ , Chikara Masters comes out with different abilities from elemental power, weapon use, magic or of use of sentiments. And much like the _Blesseds_ , our powers were given to us by a magical scroll known as the Quanli Vessel however the difference is, the scroll only gave us a few of it's powers and it's up to us to grow our powers to it's full extent." he stated, "And fortunately for us, Master Regal, the strongest Chikara Master ever, opened a dodjo where Chikara Masters like us would train and hone our skills and powers with Master Regal guiding us as we continue to train hard until we graduated." he finished explaining.

"Fascinating." Luna said in awe.

"I can't thank Master Regal enough for helping us." Chimera said with a smile, "Without him, I won't be able to fully master my powers." he admitted.

Shun nodded, "Myself as well." he said in agreement.

"Another question... this Quanli Vessel... do you master owns it?'' Luna asked.

Chimera shook his head, "No. The Quanli Vessel is a living object, it chooses whoever it deems worthy of receiving powers from it.'' he replied, "When the Quanli Scroll made it's appearance before me and after it gave me portion of it's power, it suddenly disappears without a trace." he stated.

"The downside is... the Quanli Scroll also gives portion of it's powers to even the most questionable people aka bag guys.'' Shun stated.

Luna was taken aback by this, "Seriously?'' she asked in surprise.

Chimera shook his head, "We kid you not.'' he replied, "During our time at the dodjo, we met several individuals with questionable motives and powers, one of them is about killing." he explained.

"What happened to these people?'' Luna asked.

"After graduation, our only bet that they're now using their powers for crime." Shun replied.

Luna let's out a sigh, "Some people would go crazy just because they got powers." he stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Chimera replied in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do after this?'' Shun asked.

Chimera shrugs his shoulders, "Hardbody and I are going to stick around in this world for a while and help out.'' he replied, "After that, I'm going back to the dodjo and meet up with Manami, Himeno and Selena, so we can travel together.'' he said.

"I see." Shun replied, "What about Hardbody?'' he asked.

"Unless Dan doesn't accept his challenge, he'll continue to go after him.'' Chimera replied, "But this time, I'm not coming with him." he said.

"That's for the best, I guess." Shun mused.

Meanwhile at one table, we see Geo checking on his tablet when Lucina approaches him.

"Greeting, you must one of the two leaders of these team from the Heroes Coalition my father mentioned." Lucina greeted.

Geo turns to her, "Oh! Hey there.'' he greeted back, "I'm Geo Stelar, the leader of the Universal Guardians." he introduced himself.

"I'm Lucina.'' Lucina introduced herself, "And I must say that I'm really impressed that your a leader of your team even though your a lot younger than me.'' she stated.

Geo rubs the back of his head, "Thanks. But like I said before, I may be the leader but I still had a long way to go." he admitted.

Lucina nodded, "By the way... I was wondering why the other team has fifteen members while yours is ten?'' she asked.

"Oh! That's because the other team has honorary members while my team doesn't have one yet.'' Geo replied.

"Honorary member, huh?'' Lucina mused.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile as everyone are gathered around the garrison, we see Ryuuko and Ricken walking through the corridors having a conversation.

"Alarte Ascendare is a magic spell that shoots the target high in the air while Avada Kedavara causes instant death to the person who got hit by this spell." Ryuuko explained.

The former sounds cool to learn but the latter, I think I'll pass on that." Ricken replied. He then noticed a door open at the hallway, "Hey! The Artifact Room is open!" he pointed out.

"Isn't that room off-limits?'' Ryuuko asked.

The two went inside the room and saw a strange figure wearing a thick robe with his back turn on them. The sight of the stranger was more than enough to alarm them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Ricken shouted.

"And who the hell are you?!" Ryuuko demanded.

The figure responded by charging towards them...

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Final Battle

"Come on, Dan! Hit me!" Hardbody goaded, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can!" he demanded.

Dan grimaced, "Oh my God! There's a masochist in front of us!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm not a masochist!" Hardbody replied, "I just want you to fight me!" he stated.

Dan crosses his arms, "Well! I'm not going to!" he replied in defiance while facing away.

Before Hardbody could argue, they heard a loud crash coming from the hallway, effectively getting everyone's attention in the garrison.

"What was that?!" Maribelle exclaimed.

"It's coming from the hallways." Frederick pointed out.

"Come on! Let's go and see what's going on!" Chrom ordered.

And with that, everyone left the garrison and arrives at the corridors to see Ricken and Ryuuko chasing after a strange hooded figure. Both Basilio and Flavia immediately recognized the strange individual.

"Its him!" Basilio pointed out, "That's the strange figure that has been spotted numerous times back in my country!" he exclaimed.

"Mine's as well." Flavia said in agreement.

"But what is he doing here?'' Hsien-Ko asked scratching her the back of her head in confusion.

Ricken then shouted, "Guys! Stop him! He stole something from the artifacts room!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever he took is probably something important!" Ryuuko yelled.

Natsu and Luffy charges forward, "Hold it right there, you motherfucking thief!" the former shouted.

"Take back what you stole!" Luffy ordered.

The two tries to tackle the strange figure but he jumps out of the way causing the two knuckleheads to collides on each other, dazing them out on the floor.

The strange figure began to jump between walls before leaping above everyone, he/she then landed on the floor and wasted no time running towards the exit.

"Stop!" Chrom shouted as he ran after the strange figure.

Everyone then followed Chrom in chasing after the strange figure. The chase continues throughout the kingdom, they tried to catch the figure but was too fast and agile, the chase then ended when everyone arrives at a large grassy fields with the strange figure standing on top of large boulder.

"You!" Chrom called out, "Who are you?'' he demaned.

"And what are you doing at the castle?!" Geo followed.

The strange figure slowly turns to them, "Hmm... I guess it's about time that I introduced myself.'' the figure spoke in a deep and menacing. He then removes his robes revealing his entire appearance. The strange figure has a humanoid, ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings.

Alain and Ash immediately recognized the strange individual, "Hitmonlee!?" they exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. I am Hitmonlee, a member of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins." Hitmonlee introduced himself.

 **Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins Member**

 **Hitmonlee**

"The strange figure is a Pokemon?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"You mean like Pikachu and Charizard?'' Robin pointed out earning a nod from the blonde ninja.

Luna glares at the Pokemon, "I'm pretty sure your the one who brought the Emotionless here but what were you doing in Chrom's castle?!" she demanded.

Hitmonlee let's out a hum, "I am searching for certain artifact in this world.'' he replied, "An artifact that my client wants to get his hands on.'' he stated.

"Lemme guess... you found this artifact at the artifacts room back in the castle." Gaius pointed out indecorously.

"Indeed." Hitmonlee spoke as he brought out a glowing green cube-shaped object, "And I finally found it." he claimed.

Geo and Luna's eyes widen when they recognized the object, "Wait a minute! That's the Ara-Ka Cube!" the former pointed out in shock.

Ichiro turns to Chrom, "You guys have the Ara-Ka Cube all this time?" he asked in surprise.

Chrom shook his head, "We have no idea that was the Ara-Ka Cube, we thought it was some sort of dangerous artifact that we found from the nearby mountains." he explained.

"We decided to keep it at the artifacts room for safekeeping." Frederick added.

Luna glares at Hitmonlee, "All right! Who is the client that you mentioned and what plans does he have for the cube?!" she demanded.

Hitmonlee scoffed, "That you don't need to know.'' he replied.

"Unhand that artifact at once or suffer the consequences!" Lucina demanded pointing her sword at the Pokemon.

Hitmonlee ignores her as he looks at the artifact, "They say that this artifact can grant anyone any abilities but can be only used three times a day.'' he mused, "Might as well make an example." he said as his body began to glow green.

"Oh no! He using it!" Nowi panicked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, mother." Nah replied dryly.

Hitmonlee then began to form a quick hand-seal sequence, and a pulse of power radiated out from him, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" he shouted which made Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura H. and Hinata gasped in shock.

"What? What's going on? What is he doing?'' Hardbody asked.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei or the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation is a forbidden ninja technique!" Sakura H. replied.

"This horrible technique binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding." Hinata explained.

"Damn! Of all things, he has to use that!" Sasuke growled.

"Heads-up, everyone! He's gonna unleash a not-so-alive people!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, two wooden coffins burst up from the ground in front of everyone, "That's it? Only two!'' Dan pointed out indecorously, "Dude! Are you mocking us?!" he demanded in annoyance.

Hitmonlee let's out a diabolical laugh, "Hahahaha! I am doing more than just mocking all of you.'' he spoke as the lids of the coffins fell away, revealing their resurrected occupants, much to the shock and horror abounded through many locals.

Inside the coffins are two females. The first female has a short blueish-silver hair tied in braids behind the back of her head. She wears a yellow chest armor and shoulder armors over a blue woolen long-sleeve tunic with a a brown belt strapped around her mid-section, blue cut out baggy pants over a blue thigh-high socks and brown boots. This Phila.

 **Falcon Knight**

 **Phila**

The second female has a long blonde hair with two locks curled into a drill. She wears a green robes with yellow linings over a white long-sleeve dress with slitted sides, green thigh-high leg sleeves, green slips shoes and yellow circlet on the back of her head. This is Emmeryn.

 **Former Exalt**

 **Emmeryn**

"Aw, shit…" Natsu muttered, gripping his fist, "We're in for it now..." he growled.

"S-Sister..." Lissa breathed out in shock.

"Emm...'' Chrom murmured with wide eyes.

"Her Exalt..." Frederick spoke sadly.

"T-This can't be true..." Sumia's breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly, both Phila and Emmeryn opens their eyes, revealing their dark eyes with dark-blue pupils when he later spoke.

"W-what's going on?'' Phila asked in confusion as she noticed Emmeryn next to her, "Her Exalt!" she called but couldn't move her body.

Emmeryn then spoke calmly, "Looks like we've been reanimated back to life, Phila." she said, "But it's seem that were under control by someone.'' she pointed when she noticed Chrom and Lissa, "Chrom... Lissa... I am... glad to see you again." she said with a small smile, "... I just wish that our reunion isn't like this." she sadly admitted.

"Emm..." Chrom muttered as Lissa tried to run towards Emmeryn but Donnel and Nowi helds her back.

Geo glares at Hitmonlee, "You fiend! How dare you disturbed this beloved people's rest in such manner?! You disgusting and vile son of a bitch!" he exclaimed angrily at the Pokemon.

Hitmonlee didn't respond, he just raised his right hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, a large number of Emotionless began to come out behind the large rock, much to everyone's shock.

"Oh shit." Sting cursed.

"Damn! That's a lot!" Gregor exclaimed.

Everyone out their weapons and got into a fighting stance while Sonia and Geo transforms into their EM Wave Forms, Luna then approaches Chrom and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your Majesty, I know you don't want to lay a hand on your sister but given our current situation right now, we had no choice but too fight.'' she reasoned.

Chrom looks at Emmeryn whom brought up her staff, "Do it, Chrom. Do what you believe is right.'' she said as Phila brought up her bow and arrow.

Chrom took a deep breath as he pointed his sword at her, "I'm sorry, Emm.'' he said.

"Don't be... it's not your fault." Emmeryn replied.

And with that... the battle occurs!

 **(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - ID "Purpose")**

The first to attack is Chimera. He grew claws and fangs before charging forward on all fours, he then tackles down one Emotionless and began to unleash a fury of swipes on the creature before finishing by tearing it's head off with his bare hands.

Hardbody's hands began to glow as several boulders began to levitate in mid-air, "Take this you motherfuckers!" he shouted as he threw the boulder towards the creatures, crushing them underneath.

Sting charges forward, "White Dragon's... ROAR!" he bellowed as he let's out a comparatively, small laser that slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake, blasting his targets away.

Behind Sting is Rogue, "Shadow Dragon's... ROAR!" he roared as he breathes out a large burst of shadows from his mouth, destroying every creatures coming towards him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo faces another group of creatures, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted as aligns the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell.

Behind her, we Sakura H. charging towards her targets, "Chaa!" a she shouted exclaimed as she punches the ground hard, decimating the pavement as the impact of her strike caused a chain reaction that sends every Emotionless, within the range of her attack, flying to the air.

Sasuke then took this opportunity to attack the defenseless creatures on air. Sasuke charges up his right arm with blue-colored lightning before sending it towards the creatures in mid-air, hitting them directly before exploding to pieces.

Meanwhile, Luffy charges towards a group of Emotionless in excitement, "Gomu Gomu no... SHOT!" Luffy shouted as he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch hitting a large Emotionless, Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times, pulverizing his targets to a pulp.

Ryuuko then ran past him with a large half-scissor blade in hand, "HYAAAAAHHH!" Ryuuko shouted as she attacks an Emotionless by swinging her blade, slicing the creature at the mid-section, cutting it in half.

Ichiro and Sakura S. charges towards an Emotionless, Sakura began to slash the creature with her blade while Ichiro throws a few bombs at it, the two finishes the creature by stabbing both of their blade on it's head, killing it.

Hsien-Ko then began to attack another Emotionless by throwing different objects towards it, she then brought a chainsaw from her sleeve and quickly slices the creature in half.

Meanwhile, Alain calls out for Charizard, "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" he ordered. Charizard obeyed by breathing out a continuous surge of flames towards the hordes of creature, incinerating them to ashes.

Right behind him, we see Shun focusing his attention at a group of Emotionless, he then attacks by stretching his arms and hands forward, then suddenly a large shadow-like claws emerges from the ground and grabs a group of Emotionless before crushing them to pieces.

Gemini and Erica charges towards another Emotionless, Erica brought out her guns and began to shoot it non-stop, Gemini then finishes their target by slicing it's head with her blade.

Luna then brought up her weapon high as her body began to glow blue, "Crystal Hailstorm!" she yelled. Suddenly, she summons a large amount of dagger-like crystals above a group of Emotionless before raining down towards the creatures, killing them on the process.

Sonia attacks by holding up her blue harp-like guitar, "Take this!" she shouted as she stomps the ground two speakers appear between a group of Emotionless. She then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note, blasting the them away.

Natsu charges towards a group of creatures with fire building up inside his mouth, "Fire Dragon's... ROOOOOOAAARRRRR!" he roared and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards his targets, getting them barbecued.

Korra jumps above another group of Emotionless, Korra then began to punch and kicks as many creatures coming towards her, Korra then threw a fist forward blasting a fire attack which burns a group of Emotionless to crisps, she then swung her arms releasing a blast of water, washing away another group of creatures.

Hinata thrusts her right palm forward, hitting an Emotionless right on the chest area, the impact of her strike was strong enough to send the creature flying backwards towards a large rock.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he hits a group of creatures with a swirling, blue energy ball from his right hand which sends his targets crashing towards every direction.

Maka position her right foot backwards as she raise her scythe high as she and her weapon began to glow, "SOUL RESONANCE!'' Maka and Soul shouted together as both of their wavelengths began to glow and fused with each other suddenly the blade of the scythe grew a lot larger as it continue to glow, "WITCH HUNT!'' Maka shouted as she charges forward and swung her scythe releasing a massive energy wave towards her targets, decimating their enemies on the process.

Ash then calls out for Pikachu, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" he ordered ad Pikachu leaps-off his shoulders and let's out a powerful surge of electricity towards a group of Emotionless, electrocuting them before falling down to the ground.

Dan then brought out his golden-colored blade with several colorful gems, he charges it up with magical energy before swinging it, unleashing a large flaming wave of energy towards his targets, blasting them away with 40 degree burns.

Geo then transforms his right arm into a Mega Buster before aiming it at his targets, "HAAAAA!" he yelled as he let's out a rapid-fire normal shots, hitting and blasting every creatures in sight.

Anna aimed her sword at one Emotionless, "Cha-ching!'' she shouted as she charges towards her target and stabs her weapon on it's chest, killing it.

Laurent charges up magic in his hands, "Get thee hence!" he yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Noire aims her bow and arrow at one creature, and at the same time, her personality changes, "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" she shouted before shooting her arrow towards her target, hitting it directly on the head.

Gerome and his wyvern began to circle around an Emotioness, "Embrace your fate!" he shouted as his wyvern swoops down and he stabbed his lance on his target, killing it.

Yarne, with a long sword in hand, charges towards an Emotionless, "Don't mess with a bunny!" he shouted as he slices the pale creature, killing it.

Morgan charges her hands with magic, "Checkmate!" she said before a magical beam towards an Emotionless, blasting it to pieces.

Kjelle raised her lance up high, "This'll do it!" she shouted as she trotted towards the creatures before stabbing it down with her lance on it's chest.

Brady then raised his staff charging it with magic, "I'd pray if I we're you!" he yelled as lightning struck down and hitting an Emotionless, burning it in the process.

Inigo aimed his sword at one Emotionless, "No hard feelings!'' he shouted as he charges towards his target and stabs his weapon on it's chest, killing it.

Severa glares at one Emotionless while aiming her sword at it, "Say goodnight!'' she shouted before charging forwards and stabs the creatures on it's chest.

Cynthia holds on tight on her pegasus as she eyed her target, "This is the end, friend!" she yelled as before stabbing her iron lance on the creature's chest.

Nah charges up magic in her hands, "Ha, I'm not scared of you!" she yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Tiki spun around before glaring at her target, "This might get unpleasant!" she cried as she unleashes a powerful lightning strike towards the creature, killing it in an instant.

Lucina pulls out her sword from the ground before towards one Emotionless, "You will not stop me!" she shouted before swinging her sword at her target, hitting it across it's chest.

Panne charges towards an Emotionless, "The Taguel do not play!" she shouted as she slices the creature in the mid-section, killing it.

Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse, "I love this part!" he said as he swung his Iron Sword and hits his target on the chest.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse, "Where should I stab ya?'' she asked as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head.

Gaius charges towards another Emotionless with his Rogue Dagger in hands, "So long, sucker!" he said before slicing his target on the neck area, killing it.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up an Emotionless, "Gregor Smash!" he shouted as he charges towards the creature, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, decapitating it.

Olivia charges towards an Emotionless with her eyes closed, "Oh, let this be over!" she cried as she slashes her target down with one swing of her sword.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target, "Out of my sight!" she yelled as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on it's chest.

Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Emotionless, "How well will you die?'' he asked as he charges towards his target and stabs his weapon on it's chest, killing it.

Flavia charges towards an Emotionless, "Step aside!" she demanded as she jumps up high before slicing the creature in half with her sword.

Basilio charges towards another Emotionless, "Hot death coming through!" he shouted as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing it.

Libra charges towards a creature, "Repent, Sinner!" he shouted as jumps up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing it.

Frederick charges forward as he raised his lance up high, "Your last breath approaches!" he shouted as his trotted towards the Emotionless before stabbing it down with his lance on it's chest.

Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another creature, "Shall I make you famous?'' he asked before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting it directly on the head.

Vaike squats down as he sizes up another creature, "You want some?!" he asked as he charges towards the Emotionless, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing it.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another Emotionless, "They've gotta notice this!" he yelled as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target's chest, killing it.

Maribelle sat tight on her horse as she glares at one creature "Big Mistake!" she yelled as casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting it to pieces.

Cherche and her wyvern began to circle around her target, "Rest in Pieces!" she shouted as her wyvern swoops down and she smashed her axe at her target, killing it.

Say'ri charges towards an Emotionless, "Submit!" she shouted as she spun around before slicing her blade at her target, killing it quickly.

Henry outstretch his arms forward, "Special Delivery!" he called as he unleashes a powerful spell towards the creature, blasting it to pieces.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands, "Begone, foul miscreation!" she yelled as a bolt of lighting strike down on one creature, killing it.

Ricken, while riding a horse, prepared a magical spell, "Don't look down on me!" he shouted before firing a spell towards an Emotionless, making it explode in flames.

Nowi spun around before glaring at her target, "You stupid bully!" she cried as she unleashes a powerful lightning strike towards the creature, killing it in an instant.

Lissa brought up her staff, "This one might hurt!" she exclaimed as she fires a magical spell towards an Emotionless, making it explode.

Donnel twirled a massive log above his head, "C'mon, Donny!" he shouted charging forward thrusting the log towards the Emotionless with all might at the head, beheading it.

Tharja charges up magic in her hands, "You're already dead..." she spoke as she blasted one Emotionless top pieces with black magic.

Robin charges her hands with magic, "Time to tip the scales!" she said before a magical beam towards an Emotionless, blasting it to pieces.

Owain eyed one Emotionless while aiming his sword at it, "Hand... hungers...'' he said before charging forwards and stabs the creatures on it's chest.

Sumia holds on tight on her pegasus as she eyed her target, "Begone!" she yelled as before stabbing her iron lance on the creature's chest.

Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before towards one Emotionless, "Your end has come!" he shouted before swinging his sword at his target, hitting it across it's chest.

With all the Emotionless gone, all that's left are Emmeryn and Phila. Emmeryin, despite being under control gave them a smile, "Please, Chrom. Don't let Phila and I being use like this, so please end it.'' she said.

Chrom closed his eyes, he doesn't want to hurt Emmeryn and Phila but he doesn't want them being used like a puppet, he has to do it. Before he could make a move, two large hand-shadows grabs both Emmeryn and Phila, immobilizing them, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait, Chrom!" Shun called out, "I have a better idea." he suggested.

"What's that?'' Maka asked.

Shun then walks towards Donnel, "Donnel... it's about time you use your _Gift_.'' he commanded.

"My what?" Donnel asked in confusion.

"Your _Gift_.'' Shun repeated, "You're the _Blessed_ that we're looking for." he pointed much to Donnel and everyone's shock.

"What?! Donnel is the _Blessed_?!" Ichigo squawked in shock, "And you never told us?!" she exclaimed indecorously.

Luffy let's out a laugh, "Well... he said he wants to keep it to himself till now, so I don't blame him.'' he mused.

Donnel then spoke, "I don't know, Shun... even if I were a _Blessed_ , I don't even know how to use it." he said in confusion.

"Bring out the stone your father gave to you." Shun said as Donnel pulls out a tiny stone from his pocket, "Hold it close to your heart and concentrate.'' he instructed.

Despite his confusion, Donnel did what he was told as he placed the stone close to his heart and began to concentrate. When all of a sudden, Donnel's body bursted with light-green aura, much to everyone's shock.

"What's going on?'' Lissa asked in worry for her lover.

Shun smiles, "This is it! This is Donnel's _Gift_!" he exclaimed.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Final Chapter & Epilogue

Everyone can't help but stare at Donnel continues to glow brightly, Hitmonlee stares at the villager with narrowed eyes. Donnel remains confused and shock of what's happening, he still can't believe that he's a _Blessed_ and at the same time, he is happy that he finally knows the secret of the stone that his father left for him. His eyes suddenly widen in realization as he began to gain knowledge about his _Gift_. Not only that, Donnel realized one thing, his father knew from the very beginning that he was a _Blessed_ and the reason he left the stone for him is because his father knew the stone is the key in activating his hidden power.

"Donnel! You know what to do!" Shun shouted.

Donnel gave him a face of determination, "Ya'll betcha I do!" he replied with both of his hands began to glow much brighter as he began to levitates in mid-air, "Come on, Donnie! Ya got this!" he muttered.

Donnel then threw his hands in the air as a powerful light force blasted above all of them as rays of light began to shower over them, everyone felt the light giving them strength as if the light was healing them. When the light showers over Emmeryn and Phila, the roots around their faces began to dissolve as their dark eyes began to change to red and light-green respectively, much to their shock and awe, Emmeryn and Phila then felt something different, not only that the control over them is gone but for some reason they felt... alive.

"W-What's going on?'' Sumia asked in confusion.

"Just what's up with the light show?!" Dan asked indecorously.

"It's part of Donnel's _Gift_.'' Shun spoke getting everyone's attention, "Miss Emmeryn and Phila have been brought back to life.'' he explained much to everyone's shock, "The light that Donnel unleashes contains divine magic that creates miracles, among them is bringing someone else's back to life.'' he stated as the large shadow let's go both of the revived, Emmeryn and Phila.

"Her Exalt... are we?'' Phila asked.

"It seems... that we're alive again, Phila...'' Emmeryn replied. Chrom puts away his sword and slowly walks towards her, Emmeryn gave him a small smile, "Hello, Chrom." she greeted, "I missed you, so much." she said.

Chrom then immediately embraces her as she did the same, "I miss you too, Emm. I'm so happy that you're back.'' he muttered in happiness and Lissa ran forwards and hugs them both while crying at the same time.

Emmeryn pets her hair, "I missed you too, Lissa." she said with a smile.

Phila watches them with a smile as Frederick and Maribelle approaches her with a smile, showing her how glad they are to see her again.

Maka turns to Shun, "How did you know that Donnel's _Gift_ is to create miracles?'' she asked.

Shun smiled, "It's a secret." he replied, much to the bookworm's dismay.

Geo then glares at Hitmonlee on top of the large rock, "What are you gonna do now, Hitmonlee?" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

Hitmonlee let's out a scoff, "Hmpf! I already found my objective, I don't need to stay in this wretched place for so long.'' he replied in disdain as a red portal appears behind him, "Before I go, I need to acknowledge the biggest threat here. Donnel... next time, you'll be destroyed first." he claimed as the still glowing Donnel glares at him, Hitmonlee then enters the portal before vanishing on thin air before anyone could stop him from leaving.

Naruto and Natsu turns to Donnel, "Woah... sorry about, Donnel." the former apologized.

The light from Donnel's body faded as he shrugs his shoulders, "No big deal." he replied, "Not the first someone threatens me with death.'' he stated as Lissa ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Donnie! Thank you so much!" Lissa cried in gratitude as she dug her face deeper on his chest. Nowi pouted but smiled as she let her rival hugs her crush in happiness.

Chrom with Emmeryn approaches him, "You have my gratitude as well, Donnel.'' he said in gratitude, "It's all thanks to you, Emm, Lissa and I are united again.'' he said with a smile.

"May the Gods bless you, Donnel.'' Emmeryin said with a smile.

Donnel rubs the back of his head, "Well... I'm a _Blessed_ after all." he joked with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

It's been days since Hitmonlee left the world, everything went normal as no more Emotionless made an appearance and it seems Dolan and his crew left the world. Chrom and everyone are glad that their peaceful lives are back, Phila is now back working under Chrom's orders while Emmeryn decided to live a normal life in a village somewhere in Ylisstol.

In the past days, the Heroes Coalitions finally forms an alliance with the Halidom of Ylisstol and Regna Ferox as each sides agrees to help each other in keeping peace not just in their respective world but all across the multiverse. Donnel, Lissa and Nowi decided to become trainees at the Training Camp, the three also decided to attend Vanguard Academy as well.

They're not the only one who decided to become a hero at the Heroes Coalitions as Lucina decided to join the Universal Guardians as it's first ever honorary member, much to Geo and the other's joy.

As for Hardbody and Chimera...

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay much longer?'' Shun asked as Chimera is seen packing his things in a sack bag.

"As much as I love to stick around, I really need to head back at the dojo." Chimera replied as he finished packing, "After all, I already promised Manami, Himeno and Selena that we're going on an adventure together, I can't make them wait long enough." he explained as he sling his sack bag over his shoulder.

Shun nodded, "Well, I wish you all the best." he said, "By the way, have you told Hardbody that you're leaving?'' he asked.

"I already told him that I'm heading back at the dojo.'' Chimera replied, "Well... it's good to see you, Shun but I believe it's time for to go.'' he said before walking away, "Tell Dan, I said goodbye. I'll be seeing both of you at the Selections.'' he said as he left the place.

Shun let's a out a sigh before smiling, he then went towards the Shepherd's Garrison. There he saw Hardbody talking to Dan at one table.

"So, what are you do now, Hardbody?'' Dan asked, "The teams are heading back to Neo-Earth in a couple of days, so I'm wondering about your current goal, right now.'' he pointed out.

"I'm going to another world to train for over a year." Hardbody replied, "After that, I will come back and challenged you to a fight!" he claimed in determination.

Dan let's out a groan, "Ugh... give it up!" he grumbled.

Shun then walks past them, "I think you should give up, Dan.'' he said making Dan slump his shoulders.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Geo having a conversation with Lucina.

"I had to be honest with you, I never once thought that my team would get an honorary member.'' Geo admitted, "But were happy that you're joining us.'' he said with a smile.

Lucina nodded, "It's an honor to be part of your team.'' she replied, "I know that Ylisstol and Regna Ferox has formed an alliance with the Heroes Coalitions but I want to see for myself if I can handle battles outside this world." she stated.

"We definitely need all the help that we can.'' Geo replied, "After all, whoever the client that Hitmonlee is working for is definitely a threat.'' he stated, "Not only that... I'm pretty sure a certain mad scientist hasn't given up of obtaining the Ara-Ka Cube.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see the Shadow Destroyer traversing through space towards an unknown location. Inside the study room, we see Dolan and Jerry watching a video of Hitmonlee using the Ara-Ka Cube.

Dolan gritted his teeth, "I can't believe that mongrel got the Ara-Ka Cube before me!" he complained, "That alien artifact is supposed to be mine! MINE!" he exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do now, boss?'' Jerry asked.

"We track down this mongrel and steal the artifact from his grasps before he could hand it to his client.'' Dolan explained, "And luckily for us, we know where is heading." he claimed with a devious grin.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
